Matters Of The Heart
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A savage attack. A tear-stained aftermath. An unstable future. Akko's already lost Diana once; she isn't about to lose her again. [Years Later AU].
1. Denial

**A collaboration project with theneonflower (you can check their tumblr blog for awesome artwork, some of which I will be linking throughout this story at the end of each chapter). **

**The events of this story are set before the Years Later AU, which you can also find on Neon's blog.** **Akko and Diana are still students at Luna Nova, and they are romantically involved with one another.**

 **For those of you who don't already know what precedes this, please read the comics on Neon's blog at the following links (replace commas with periods and copy/paste):**

 **PART 1 : theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/157554943902**

 **PART 2 : theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/157643258872**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Matters Of The Heart

Chapter 1. Denial

Akko had been _so_ certain it would be all right.

Diana had convinced her beyond doubt that her magics were enough to subdue the dragon.

Akko had seen her do this sort of thing so many times before; no issue had arisen at Luna Nova in their years of attendance that Diana failed to handle.

This one wasn't going to be any different.

It _shouldn't_ have been.

The dragon – the sorcerer – is the most terrifying sight she's ever beheld.

Or so she had thought.

Because, little does she know, he is about to show her a sight a million times more terrifying.

Akko's amazement at Diana's magic, her pride in Diana's bravery, her joy at Diana's victory-

Those feelings are all helpless to save her.

It happens so quickly.

One moment, Diana is smiling at her.

And the next, there is blood pouring from her lips.

The spearlike tail _impales_ her all the way through. A strangled, gurgling sound rips from her throat as she makes an effort to draw a breath that never comes.

Akko watches it all as though she is watching a film, as though it isn't real, as though it isn't _actually_ _happening_ right before her eyes. It is a surreal reality her mind cannot comprehend, one her heart cannot accept.

But it is reality all the same.

"D...Diana...?"

Akko's voice is nothing more than a tremor in the eerie cavern. Rather than indifference, the sorcerer observes them with _amusement_ in his scathing crimson eyes.

For only a split second - only for a heartbeat - Akko holds Diana's gaze.

The once-brilliant pools of blue are now drowning in incomprehensible terror.

"Ah... _kko_ -"

With a violent yank, the sorcerer withdraws, and his tail is extracted.

It is followed by a surge of red.

Red.

 _Everywhere_.

Dripping.

Streaming.

Gushing.

Diana is covered in her own blood in a matter of seconds. Her wand falls uselessly into the dirt, and is immediately painted red.

Diana drops to her knees, clutching at the gaping hole in her chest.

All she's worked for. All she's accomplished.

It's all over in a matter of seconds.

The last thing she sees is Akko running towards her. She never knows what happens after that.

It can't be real.

It _can't_.

Akko screams.

Louder than she ever has in her entire life.

It is the sound of sheer terror, the most agonizing sorrow, and the ultimate despair.

She gathers Diana into her arms, and already feels the weight of her blood soaking through her own clothes.

She doesn't know what to do.

This can't be happening. It has to be a nightmare. All of this has to be some kind of hex, a fabrication-

But there is one thing in all of this that forces her to understand it is no dream. One thing she's always known to be genuine - to be real.

Diana's heart flutters frantically against her palm. Akko can feel it. She can actually _feel_ it. The hole in her chest is awful enough that it nearly exposes her heart.

Diana's body shudders with the shockwaves of her faltering pulse, struggling desperately to keep the blood where it is supposed to stay. But it just keeps leaking out, soaking into everything other than her veins.

And Akko knows it is real.

She can't even call it terror, can't even call it fear.

Everything just feels... _black_.

She's numb, horrified, helpless...

She very well might have met a similar fate if not for the sudden flash of Professor Ursula's magic, and her shriek that encourages Akko to get Diana out of here immediately.

It is then Akko realizes Diana's heart is still beating, if only faintly – barely.

She doesn't waste any more time.

She clutches Diana to her chest and scrambles to her feet, shaking so badly she collapses a few times first.

She can't afford to waste this kind of precious time. Time Diana can't spare.

She _forces_ her legs to move.

And runs.

Just runs.

She can feel the liquid heat of Diana's lifeblood seeping more deeply into her clothes with every step. A trail splatters on the ground behind them, leading back to the red pool where she'd fallen.

The pounding of Akko's footsteps combats the slamming of her pulse against her ribcage. She can barely see past the burning in her eyes, clouding her vision.

She runs.

Runs.

 _Runs_.

Until at last, someone sees her.

She doesn't even recognize which professors they are. Her mind is too jumbled, and yet blank at the same time. She can't remember their names.

She can only let out a broken wail as they hurry to her and take Diana from her arms.

Akko crashes to her knees. She can't move anymore.

She can only watch as the professors huddle around Diana, shouting as they draw their wands.

Akko's hands are still frozen in their prior position from where she'd been holding her.

She wants to scream.

She wants to scream again, harder and louder than she's ever screamed before.

But she _can't_.

She just can't.

The tears fall without stopping, but they are quiet. Her voice doesn't work.

She can't see what's happening to Diana any longer.

When she dares to glance down at herself, all she can see is red.

Blood.

 _Diana's_ blood.

The horrible scent of it is overwhelming, and the weight of it drags at her clothes.

There's just so _much..._

A sudden wave of nausea grips her stomach, and Akko tosses her head to the side, retching into the grass.

Coughing, choking, sobbing...

She can do all of these things.

But she realizes they are privileges Diana no longer has.

It's all too much for Akko. She sways, but before she can hit the ground, a pair of arms encircles her.

She can't make out the words Professor Ursula is saying, other than her own name. Akko can just barely manage to curl her blood-stained fingers into her professor's robes. A single string of terrified words tumbles from her lips:

 _"I-I couldn't... f-feel her heartbeat anymore..."_

And then, nothing.

* * *

All of that seems so long ago, when in reality, only a few days have passed since those horrible events had transpired.

Akko wakes to find herself in the infirmary.

Her nurse – a woman with short black hair and clever green eyes – introduces herself as Isabella, and welcomes her back to the world of the waking.

The first word on Akko's lips is the only one she's ever really cared about.

"D-Diana..."

And the nurse's expression instantly becomes unreadable. She looks away.

Akko forgets how to breathe.

" _No_..."

Rasping, she pushes herself up, despite the nurse's request for her to remain still. The woman quickly realizes the only way to keep this patient as calm as possible is to give her what she wants.

"All right," she says. "But I must warn you to brace yourself, Miss Kagari."

Akko gives her a firm nod.

She watches the woman cross the room, to where a white curtain has been drawn several feet away from Akko's bed. The nurse wears a tight expression as she pulls it back.

Akko is already crying.

Her hands fly to her mouth at the sight of her.

"D...Diana..."

Tubes and wires dangle all around her, one of which connects to a monitor that stands beside the bed. It tracks the beat of her pulse - a pulse that's so slow, so weak, it is barely anything at all.

But it is a pulse Akko had never expected to hear again.

She's alive.

But...

She's so still.

 _So_ still...

A mask has been placed over her mouth to help – no – _make_ her breathe. She can't do it on her own.

Her skin is whiter than the streaks of her hair, so pale that Akko can hardly discern where the bedsheets end.

The intelligent, confident, powerful girl she has always known...

Now, she can't even breathe on her own.

The relief Akko briefly experiences due to the fact that Diana is still clinging to life is instantly overshadowed by another fear.

The fear that she'll never wake up.

Or that, if she does, she won't ever be the same person she'd once been.

Akko doesn't know which would be worse. If Diana is only going to live a life of pain or unconsciousness, wouldn't it have been better not to save her at all...?

 _No... H-How could I...?_

Wretchedly, Akko shakes her head. She grabs a fist-full of her bedsheets and brings them to her face, biting down on them to stifle the screams that so badly want to come out.

As she cries, she listens to the nurse explain Diana's critical condition in a solemn voice.

"You deserve to know the truth, Miss Kagari. I won't embellish things, no matter how badly I might want to..." She pauses, and sighs. "Miss Cavendish... is in very bad shape. She is alive, but even a minor deterioration in her condition now could kill her. We are doing everything we can in order to prevent that from happening again."

Akko chokes as she hears that word.

"Ah... again...?"

The nurse nods glumly.

"She... her heart stopped beating for nearly a full minute before your professors managed to perform the spell on her. Clinically, she was dead for that long."

Akko feels her stomach heave, flip, and twist, like thorny vines are gnarled around it. Hunching forward, she buries her face into her lap and sobs.

The nurse goes on.

"Your professors managed to revive her through the use of... unconventional magics. Should word ever get out about what they did, it will surely cause controversy.

"But in any case, these next few days will be very critical in determining Miss Cavendish's condition. She lost more than half the blood in her body, and her wounds were more severe than anything I have ever seen in my decades of study in this field. In my professional opinion, the fact that she has managed to survive this long is nothing short of a miracle. And she has you to thank for that, Miss Kagari. We all do."

Nurse Isabella makes her way to Akko's side and rests a hand on her shoulder.

Akko cries for a long time. Even when the nurse brings her a glass of water and encourages her to drink, Akko barely manages to do so without sputtering.

She is told to rest, but she sets the condition that the curtain must remain open. She needs to see Diana.

Akko swears to call for the nurse at the slightest hint of change in her condition. The nurse agrees, and leaves the room.

Akko cries.

She doesn't even know what time it is, but she cries all day, or all evening, or all night.

She cries herself to sleep without knowing it, and cries herself awake afterward.

Nurse Isabella comes in every several hours to check the bags of whatever fluids are being pumped into Diana's veins. She writes on a clipboard and makes dozens of notes about her condition before checking on Akko.

And every time when she asks Akko if there's anything she needs, Akko only has one request of her.

"How is she...?"

And the response is always the same.

"She is still alive."

But it's an answer that brings Akko little reassurance.

She can hear the heart monitor for herself. It is all she hears in this room, and she's already memorized the pattern of Diana's pulse because of it.

She'd always known Diana's heartbeat, even long before all of this had happened.

But now, it's been altered forever.

There is an irregularity in her pulse now, a murmur of sorts. It only happens a few times a minute, but Akko hears it every time, a faint double-up in the otherwise steady rhythm.

Every time she hears it, Akko stiffens, just for a second. She's always scared it will disrupt Diana's heart enough to make it stop altogether.

She's already asked the nurse about it, and had accepted the response with a grain of salt.

Diana's irregular heartbeat shouldn't pose a threat to her life or her health in any way, but it will most likely be permanent - for the rest of her life.

However long that may be.

They are still in the early stages of determining that.

If anything goes wrong – _anything_ – Diana could die.

The possibility is constantly tacked to the back of Akko's mind. There isn't a second that goes by when she doesn't consider it becoming reality.

Therefore, she stays true to her word and calls for the nurse anytime she senses something is amiss with Diana's condition. She calls for her every time Diana's heart beats just a second too quickly or too slowly.

In most cases, it turns out to be nothing of concern. But once, the nurse has to give Diana an injection of sorts, leading Akko to believe that particular instance had been rather serious.

Though their professors had saved her life with the use of magic, all that did was resuscitate her and keep her heart beating.

However, given the gruesome extent of her injuries, magic alone cannot heal her.

Akko knows it is going to take time, patience, medicine, and perhaps even another miracle.

* * *

For several days, she stays in that room.

Akko forces herself to eat when the nurse tells her to, because she knows if she doesn't keep up her own strength, she might not be attentive enough to take note if something goes amiss with Diana.

Diana, on the other hand, needs to be given supplements and nutrients through tubes and via injections. Akko always makes sure to eat at different times of the day, because watching it makes her feel sick.

She hears from the nurse that, due to the events that had transpired with the sorcerer, Luna Nova has been closed for a certain period of time. The campus needs to be secured, and therefore all students have been sent home. All except the two in this infirmary room.

There are a lot of times when Akko just wishes she could see Lotte and Sucy. At nighttime particularly, she becomes terribly lonely and frightened.

She just wishes someone were here with her, to help her through it, so that _she_ can be here for Diana.

But she's granted no such luxuries.

* * *

For several more days and nights, Diana remains comatose.

Even when Nurse Isabella informs Akko that _she_ is well enough to be discharged now and return home if she so desires it, Akko refuses.

"I'm not leaving her."

And the nurse doesn't bring it up again.

Hours become days, and days become nights.

Akko loses track of time as she spends all of it by Diana's side. She even begins helping the nurse with things.

The only time Akko keeps her distance is when the nurse needs to wash Diana's body with a wet cloth. But as soon as that's over, Akko is always right back at her bedside.

There's a chair that she sits on as she keeps her vigil.

It's been a week now.

Only this morning, the nurse had informed Akko that the most delicate time period of Diana's condition has passed. There is still a risk that things can go wrong, but that risk is significantly lower now than it had been during those first several days.

It's the first bit of good news Akko has heard in a while.

Today, Nurse Isabella checks and re-checks Diana several times before determining she should be able to leave for a time to make her rounds. She needs to visit the professors who had participated in all of this as well, after all.

And by now, she is more than certain that, even if something should go wrong, Akko knows how to respond.

When she presents Akko with a hypothetical situation, she answers correctly and immediately with how she would handle it. The nurse gives her a pat on the head, and takes her leave.

And Akko realizes this is the first time during the day she's been alone with Diana since all of this took place. It means she can finally do what she's been anxious to do all this time.

She moves her chair as close as possible to the bed, then slowly reaches out her hands.

Diana's arms are unmoving at her sides, and rest on top of the blankets. Akko has chosen to sit on the left side of her bed, because her right arm has wires patched into it.

Carefully, she extends her trembling fingertips and allows them to brush against the back of Diana's hand.

She's held her hand many times before during the past week. And each time, Akko had instinctively looked to the heart monitor, to see whether or not her touch had affected Diana in any way.

This time, she truly believes something has happened.

But she quickly realizes it is just the extra beat of Diana's heart caused by her arrhythmia.

Nonetheless, Akko cups both of her hands around Diana's pale one. With great care, she lifts it to her lips and places a kiss over her knuckles.

"Hi, Diana... I'm still here..."

She does this every night, holds Diana's hand and talks to her until Akko herself can't possibly avoid sleep any longer. The nurse has told her that her voice and touch could very well have an effect on Diana. So Akko never misses a chance to try it.

"I...I miss you..." she continues. "I just hope... you're getting plenty of rest now, s-so you can wake up soon..."

She turns her left palm upward to press it against Diana's, and begins to stroke her fingers along her limp ones. By now, Akko's memorized every crease in her palm, every branching line in her skin.

She rubs her opposite thumb across her knuckles, then begins to trace circles over the back of her hand. She moves her fingers inch by inch up to Diana's wrist, then rests her index and middle fingers against her pulse.

She closes her eyes and feels the connection between the beat against her fingers and the beeping of the monitor. They match perfectly, even the extra pulse.

Akko's always been afraid that the monitor could malfunction and give inaccurate readings, so she's always certain to check Diana's pulse for herself whenever she can.

She sits by her side and waits, knowing full-well she's quite possibly waiting for something that may never come. She watches the mask over Diana's mouth cloud and clear in time with her breathing.

Everything about her is so delicate. Even the _tiniest_ thing could easily break her.

But Akko doesn't see that as a weakness.

She dips herself forward a little and kisses Diana's hand again.

"You're _so strong,_ Diana... Please... don't give up..."

She can't even bear the thought.

Akko has yet to make it through a conscious hour this week without crying. Warm tears drip down her chin now and land on Diana's cooler skin.

Up until now, Akko has refrained from touching anything other than Diana's hand and hair. But just once, she wants to touch her cheek...

Keeping the fingers of one hand against Diana's wrist, she uses the other to comb through her hair. She's so gentle, she barely makes contact at all. She turns her hand over, palm-up, and strokes through her tresses with the tops of her nails.

Gradually, she makes her way to Diana's cheek. There is little color to her skin, but at the very least she is much less ashen than she had been five days ago.

Akko takes extreme care not to touch the breathing mask in any way. Gingerly, she brushes her fingertips along Diana's cheek.

She's so still. If not for the pulse flitting against her fingertips, Akko might've thought she was a doll.

She cries beside her until the nurse returns and urges Akko back to her own bed.

* * *

After supper that evening, the nurse wishes Akko goodnight and returns to her personal quarters across the hall.

And as always, Akko only manages a few restless hours of something close to sleep before she gets up and returns to her chair beside Diana's bed.

Once again, she holds her hand.

Once again, she measures her pulse.

And once again, she cries.

It's been like this for so many nights. She's able to feel for herself how easily Diana's bones push against her skin, just by touching her hand alone.

She doesn't know how much longer Diana will be able to survive like this. She doesn't know how much longer she herself will be able to, either.

So she cries, whimpers, listens. She counts beat after beat of Diana's pulse, always knowing when the murmur will come, always knowing the speed it should be sounding at.

Somewhere along the lines, she realizes she must be disoriented from sleep.

Because Diana's pulse no longer matches the speed Akko knows it should be.

She opens her eyes and lifts her face, already feeling a tightness in her throat as she looks Diana over nervously.

Diana's heart is definitely beating more quickly now; Akko's sure of it.

She's ready to call for the nurse.

But... something makes her wait, just for a second.

The quiet rush of air attributed to Diana's breathing alters slightly.

All week, Akko has only known Diana's inhales to be half the speed of her exhales.

But now, both are the same speed.

Her pulse quickens by another beat.

Akko feels something twist in her stomach.

She doesn't know what this feeling is.

All she knows is that... it isn't fear.

For the first time since all of this has happened, she isn't afraid.

The universe gives her her miracle.

Akko squeezes Diana's hand, and holds her breath.

Diana's neutral expression flinches ever so slightly. Her eyebrows furrow, then become still.

It's the most movement Akko has seen in her facial features.

But it doesn't stop there.

Her eyelids begin to tremble. Her pulse becomes a little quicker.

Akko clutches Diana's hand to her chest and kisses it again, her tears streaming down her cheeks and continuing down Diana's forearm.

"Oh, please..." she begs. "Diana, p- _please_..."

Akko closes her eyes, forcing out more tears in the process. She presses her trembling lips to the inside of Diana's wrist, feeling her pulse directly.

"Please... please..."

She's afraid to open her eyes and find that nothing has changed.

She's afraid her mind is playing tricks on her.

But she... doesn't want to be afraid anymore.

She believes in Diana.

"You can do this... Diana..."

One more time, she kisses her wrist.

Slowly, Akko opens her eyes-

-and finds herself looking into blue.

Until now, it's only been white.

White sheets, white robes, white hair, white skin...

And now it is _blue_.

A familiar, beautiful, wonderful blue.

Diana's eyes fill with tears almost instantly at the sight of her.

At the sight of everything.

Their gazes lock for a moment that lasts for a short-lived eternity.

Akko croaks out a sob.

"D... Dia... na...?"

The sound of her name being said in Akko's voice is the final push Diana needs. The mist that's been clouding her eyes until now vanishes, and a cognitive spark of clarity lights in her gaze.

Without thinking about anything else, she tries to speak.

But the slight disruption in her breathing works against the mask, and she sputters.

Immediately, Akko stands up, releasing Diana's wrist only to hold onto her shoulder with one hand, and keep the mask in place with the other.

"C-Careful!" she gasps. "J-Just take it easy, Diana..."

Just from this minor action alone, Diana's heart rate has increased significantly. Akko smoothes out her hair and rubs her shoulder gently.

"D-Don't try to talk, Diana. Y-You've gotta... you've gotta breathe, okay? J-Just breathe..."

The tears are spilling down Akko's cheeks and onto the bedsheets. She keeps the mask over Diana's mouth firmly but gently, not enough to hurt her, but enough to prevent it from slipping off.

She can see the pain in Diana's eyes that simply trying to _speak_ has caused her. Akko pets through her bangs and whimpers softly to her.

"Breathe..." she pleads. "Breathe..."

And gradually, Diana's heart rate begins to slow down. Her labored breaths become easier, and the tight-knit features on her expression loosen once again. Her eyelids flutter back open, and Akko is beyond grateful for that.

Part of her was expecting it to all have been a dream, and she'd find Diana unconscious once again.

But it's real.

 _It's real._..

"It's okay..." she whispers. "Y-You're okay, Diana. You're... gonna be okay..."

She doesn't know for sure how much truth is in her own words. It's more founded on hope and wishful thinking than actual facts.

But she truly believes it. She has to.

For both of their sakes.

With a jolt of dismay, she realizes Diana has started to cry. Likely more because of relief than anything else.

But it still has the same effect on her body. Her chest begins to shudder, her breathing becomes clipped and shallow once again, and the beeping of her heart monitor increases.

But Akko helps her through it again. She wipes Diana's tears away and peppers the softest of kisses across her forehead.

"It's okay, Diana... Breathe... just breathe..."

Over and over again, she repeats such things.

Over and over again, she kisses her wherever she can.

Until everything evens out once again. Diana's heart rate drops back to a steadier pace, and her breathing becomes more controlled, albeit a little manual. Akko helps her through the second fright just as she had the first.

"See...?" She offers the best smile she can despite the tears. "You did it, Diana. You're okay. I'm... so proud of you..." Drawing in a deep breath, Akko leans over her and kisses the bridge of her nose. "Thank you... f-for waking up... T-To be honest I... wasn't sure if you would... So thank you..."

She longs to embrace her. And she knows Diana wants the same thing.

But they can't, and they might not be able to for a long time yet.

For now, just this is more than enough.

With Diana stable once again, Akko reassures her with one last kiss to her hand. Then, she wipes her eyes and calls out for their nurse.

And for the rest of that night, everything is a little hectic, but in the best of ways.

Akko doesn't let go of Diana's hand, even as the nurse checks and re-checks every little thing. At last, she deems that Diana is in as good a condition as can be expected of her. The nurse praises both girls, then encourages them to get some sleep.

"In the morning," she says to Diana. "Should you feel up for it, we will begin the first basic steps of your recuperation."

She tells Akko to call for her should anything else happen for the remainder of the night, though she does insist she try to get some rest.

Akko stays at Diana's bedside long after the nurse has left them.

Again, she cries.

But unlike all the times before this, they are tears of joy.

She apologizes to Diana for being able to do this.

"I know... it's not fair th-that I'm allowed to cry and you're not... sorry. B-But I can't help it..."

However, Diana reassures her with a tiny twitch of her fingers.

Akko is shocked she has the strength to move her hand at all. Carefully, she slips her fingers between Diana's and interlocks them.

She stays awake with her a while longer, but can recognize the signs of Diana's fatigue right away. She can barely keep her eyes open anymore. The simple act of waking up has put a great strain on her body, and she needs to recover from it now.

"Rest, Diana," Akko murmurs. "Don't worry. I'll still be here when you wake up. I'm not leaving you. _I promise_."

That reassurance allows Diana to close her eyes a little less fearfully.

She trusts Akko.

She knows she'll still be here the next time she wakes.

And she hopes it won't be too long of a wait.

They both do.

Akko goes through an entire box of tissues the nurse had left for her before she's finally able to settle down.

She doesn't return to her bed, but slouches forward from her chair onto Diana's mattress instead.

She rests her head against her forearm and sighs, listening to the sounds of Diana's heartbeat and breathing.

She holds her hand all through the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Neon has created an art piece to accompany this chapter. If you'd like to see it, go to the link** **theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/** **158647626112.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Anger

**Reminder that this is _fanfiction_ , and it takes place at a magical school, so please forgive me if my descriptions of medical procedures and whatnot are horribly inaccurate (I know they are, but the point of this story is Diana and Akko's bond, not that stuff haha).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Anger

It all still feels like a dream. All of it.

Akko can still see the images of the sorcerer prowling in the shadows.

She can still see his poison-tipped tail striking out and piercing Diana through the chest.

She can still see Diana collapsing.

Smell her blood.

Taste her fear.

Hear her strangled breaths.

Feel her heart stopping-

Akko wakes with a jolt and finds herself in the very same position she'd fallen asleep in last night. She's at Diana's bedside, just as she often is when dawn arrives.

The room is quiet and glowing faintly gold. The same sound fills her ears – the familiar beeping of the heart monitor, following the same pattern it's kept all week. Even this still feels like a dream.

Akko lifts her head wearily, fingers curling in between Diana's. She's not even sure if what happened last night... really even happened. It easily could have been a dream...

She really hopes it wasn't.

Akko rubs her eyes with her free hand, then looks over Diana. She's breathing the same as always. Her heart's beating the same as always. Her eyes are closed as always.

 _It... It was real... right...?_

But as if to reassure her, their nurse enters a moment later with a smile on her face. She ensures Akko it was all very real. She isn't sure when Diana might wake again, but for now, she helps Akko back to her own bed and brings breakfast for her.

Nurse Isabella sits beside her as she eats, and proposes an idea to Akko. She wonders if Akko will be willing to help Diana through her recovery.

Akko can't chew and swallow quickly enough before blurting out "Y-Yes!"

The nurse believes Diana will be much calmer if it is Akko helping her, rather than a nurse like herself. The things she is asking of Akko are very basic, and do no require any specialized skills. Therefore, she gives Akko a breakdown of what she would like her to try doing once Diana wakes up again.

Akko listens diligently all the while, the determined spark in her eyes never fading for a second. It's all easy enough. She knows she can handle it.

"And should you need any assistance," the woman concludes. "I will be in my office."

"Okay." Akko nods, her eyes unwavering.

The nurse takes the empty food tray and leaves her be.

As soon as she's gone, Akko is out of bed. She picks up the change of clothes Nurse Isabella had left at the foot of her bed, and hurries into the private bathroom as quickly as she can.

She's only been doing the bear minimum for personal care this past week. She'd bathed yesterday morning and brushed her teeth in the afternoon.

But now, she's too anxious to get back to Diana. She brushes her teeth for only a few seconds before wrestling her way out of her old clothes and into the fresh t-shirt and shorts. She ignores her ruffled bedhead of hair and dashes back out into the bedroom.

Nothing has changed. Diana is still asleep.

Akko takes her usual seat at her side, picks up her hand, and waits.

She falls into her usual routine, counting the beats of the pulse in Diana's wrist and comparing them to the sounds of the heart monitor. She anticipates the extra beat and gets it right every time.

For a while, she sits in silence this way, willing Diana to open her eyes once again. She reaches out with one hand to comb her fingers through Diana's hair. The nurse had brushed it yesterday when she'd washed Diana and changed her clothes for her. As such, her hair is soft now, but still a little ashen.

When Akko next blinks, she sees red.

With a gasp, she snaps herself out of it, and the sheets turn white once again.

It's been haunting her ever since. And she doesn't think it'll ever stop.

The only comfort in all of this is that Diana is still with her.

Akko's not sure how much time passes before she hears that slight alteration in the heart monitor again. She perks up immediately, tightening her hold on Diana's hand. Her eyelids are trembling in a familiar manner. Akko cheers her on in a whisper.

"Come on, Diana. You can do it..."

It takes less time now than it had last night.

Diana opens her eyes with a little less effort now, and recognizes her surroundings right away. Akko lets out a squeak of relief.

"Diana! You're awake!"

Diana turns her head only a bit, but just that much makes her wince. Akko touches the side of her neck gingerly.

"Don't move too much. The nurse told me what I can do to help you, s-so we can start that once you're ready. But first you should just... just breathe."

It's a request she's made of Diana many times already, and one she'll continue to make of her.

Diana obliges and remains still, though she never takes her eyes off of Akko.

And Akko can't help but start crying all over again.

Because Diana doesn't need words in order to tell her what she's feeling.

 _I am so glad you are all right. Please do not blame yourself for what happened. None of this is your fault._

Akko can read it clearly in her eyes.

But she's not sure if she believes all of it. She doesn't know if she'll ever be able to forgive herself for being unable to prevent this.

But at least for now, she pushes the thoughts away.

Once she's quieted herself down, she looks back to Diana. She is as calm and collected as ever, in spite of her condition. Akko sniffles and tries out a smile.

"Are you... ready?"

Diana blinks slowly to give her consent.

"O-Okay..." Akko stutters. "S-So the first thing we have to do is... try to help your body remember how to breathe on its own. Without the mask thing. But it'll be easier if you can sit up straight. So let's try that."

Akko stands, but hesitates, almost scared to touch her anymore than she has been. A small idea forms in her mind. She slips one hand beneath Diana's and explains.

"I-If it hurts too much, just squeeze my hand and we'll stop. Okay?"

Diana blinks once more. Akko steels herself.

"Okay... Okay. I'm gonna try to help you sit up..."

Leaving her left hand beneath Diana's, she slowly slips her right under Diana's shoulders.

This is the first time Diana will be moving at all since everything happened. Akko's nervous to make contact with her back. She can still remember the feeling of the hole between Diana's shoulder blades, the blood spilling out...

Akko takes in another deep breath and proceeds with the utmost caution and care.

Carefully, with featherlight touch, she slides her hand beneath her classmate's back and spreads her fingers. She can tell Diana is trying with all her might not to react. But she flinches the second Akko's hand brushes over the wound. Involuntarily, her fingers curl into Akko's palm.

Akko freezes immediately.

"S-Sorry-!" she whimpers. "Sorry..." She kisses the top of Diana's head in apology.

She waits for several minutes, until Diana isn't quite so tense anymore. When they're both ready, Akko continues.

She tightens the muscles in her arm before bracing Diana's weight against the crook of her elbow. She moves with extreme slowness, adjusting the pillows behind her back into a firmer, sturdier cushion of support. Akko helps her slide back and lean herself against them.

And Diana does her best not to let the pain get to her.

But just sitting upright is enough to make her dizzy. She can feel every organ and bone in her body shifting. Her lungs ache despite the mask, and her heart begins to thud dully against her ribs. She squeezes Akko's hand again, just as Akko hears the change in her pulse.

"Okay, okay..." she whispers. "That's all for now, Diana. We did it." She's managed to get Diana upright and secure against the pillows. Akko keeps the hand on her back in place just so she can rub her shoulders. "Take it easy. We just need to do this s-so your lungs can get used to it. That's all."

She can feel Diana's heart even through her back. That, combined with the sharpness of her bones makes Akko sob.

 _She's so thin..._

In addition to all the blood she had lost, the nurse had also explained that the dragon's tail had been tipped with poison. Though the professors had managed to purge it from Diana's system, there will still inevitably be aftereffects because of it.

On top of having been comatose for a week, Diana had lost most of the blood in her body, suffered a collapsed lung, nearly-lethal poisoning, and as a result has been given a permanent repercussion affecting her heart.

 _It's not fair... She doesn't deserve any of this... I wish it could be me..._

As she cries, she soon feels Diana's nails rubbing against her skin. Akko instantly looks to her.

"W-What is it? Wh-What did I-?"

But Diana makes it clear to her that she's not doing it because she's in pain this time. Her sharp blue eyes say it all.

She knows Akko's blaming herself, and she doesn't want her to.

Akko can't think of anything else to do other than apologize.

"I'm... sorry..."

For several minutes, she just cries. All the while, Diana rubs her fingers over the back of her hand.

Once Akko has finally composed herself again, she carefully slips her hand away from Diana's back.

"If you get uncomfortable like this, just let me know. If it gets bad, I'll call for the nurse."

Diana blinks in understanding. Now that they are both ready, Akko decides they should try to continue.

"Okay. It should be a little easier for you to breathe like this, s-so... I'm gonna help you take off your mask. You can try to breathe by yourself for as long as you can. Do you think you can try it?"

This time, Diana manages to dip her chin in a nod. Akko smiles a little.

"Okay. Then if you're ready..." She reaches out to touch the mask over Diana's mouth. "W-When you need it back, just squeeze my hand again, okay?"

With that, she slowly pulls the mask away.

The rush of air that's been filling Diana's lungs for her all this time suddenly vanishes.

Diana had thought she'd be prepared for it.

But as soon as it's gone, she chokes.

She...

She doesn't remember how to breathe.

She _can't_.

Terrified, she squeezes Akko's hand as tightly as she can.

Akko doesn't need the signal to know it's too much for her all at once. She sees the fear in Diana's eyes, feels it in the jolt that shoots through her back, hears it in the frantic beeping of her heart. Akko puts the mask back to her lips right away.

"Okay, okay! T-Take it easy! It's okay!"

As soon as the oxygen is back in her lungs, Diana closes her eyes and concentrates on it. Akko lets out a whimper that's ridden with guilt, and rubs her back slowly.

"Sorry... s-sorry, Diana..."

Diana loosens her grip on the other girl's hand, trying to convey to Akko there's nothing she needs to apologize for. If anything, Diana herself feels guilty for not being strong enough to even remember how to do something as basic as this.

Akko just continues rubbing her back, though she's sure to avoid Diana's wound. Rather than stand now, Akko sits on the bed beside her and positions Diana's hand on her knee instead. This allows Akko to use both hands to assuage the pain.

She mirrors the hand on Diana's back by placing the other on her collar, well away from where the exit wound is still healing. With soft motions, she massages the base of Diana's throat and the tops of her shoulders. She rests her forehead against hers, and murmurs her usual plea.

"Breathe... breathe..."

She waits a while. The monitor says Diana's pulse has returned to normal by now, but Akko doesn't listen to that.

She can still feel Diana's heart for herself, slamming against her chest and back. The arrhythmia gets even worse when her heart rate increases like this. She waits until it slows, and becomes less intense.

Eventually, Diana rubs Akko's knee, telling her she is ready to try again. Now that she's tried it once, Diana knows she is prepared for it.

Akko eases herself back and meets her eyes sternly.

"Are you sure?"

Diana nods.

Gulping, Akko consents.

"All right. Just try one breath, okay? Just one."

Once again, she moves the mask away.

This time, Diana is ready. Rather than let her body shut down without the use of the machine, she forces it to remember how to do this on its own. Manually, she inhales a deep breath.

But a sharp, poignant pain stabs at her chest without warning. It feels as though a burning spike has been driven through one of her lungs.

Akko replaces the mask instantly.

"Y-You did it, Diana! That's good, th-that's enough. Easy..."

Diana's heart is going wild all over again. It takes ten minutes for her pulse to calm down, but only a single second for it to go out of control.

Akko knows they can't keep doing this. Not right now.

The beeping on the monitor is ringing in her ears, as if yelling at her for putting Diana through so much agony. Her breathing is desperate and labored once again, and her chest heaves beneath Akko's palm.

"S-Shhh..." Akko brushes their noses together and kisses her cheek. "Breathe..."

After a few more minutes, everything is back to normal. Akko wipes her eyes. "Th-That's enough," she decides. "We can't do anymore right now-"

She cuts off when Diana curls her nails into her knee. Her blue eyes are filled with conviction, a fierce determination to keep going.

Akko shakes her head.

"D-Diana... you..."

It is now Akko realizes Diana doesn't even know the extent of her own injuries. Perhaps if her condition is made clear to her, she will see things more rationally. Though it pains her to do so, Akko tells her the truth.

"Diana... you've been... unconscious for a _week_. You haven't eaten o-or breathed properly for a _week_. You... You got poisoned, y-you lost _so much_ blood... Your lungs and heart are so weak... You need more time to recover..."

To her relief, Diana listens to everything. Now that she knows all that's affecting her, she seems to think it all over.

But Akko's relief turns to dismay when Diana gives her that same look again.

 _I want to keep going_.

Akko lets out a broken whine.

"D-Diana... Your heart... your heart is so weak... you can't... _I_ can't... I can't let you..."

But she can feel Diana's trademark stubbornness in the curve of her nails, just as clearly as she can see it in her eyes.

One more try. That's all she's asking.

Akko sobs and leans herself closer, hugging Diana as best she can, and as lightly as possible. She kisses her forehead and holds her for another minute.

"Okay..." Easing back, she touches the mask once again. "Ready...?"

Another blink.

Akko moves the mask again.

Diana doesn't inhale with as much force as she had previously. She doesn't allow her lungs to expand anymore than is necessary. Slowly, deeply, she draws in a breath, then lets it out.

Akko is admittedly stunned. She watches, listens to, and feels Diana breathe – once, twice, then three times, all on her own. Only after the third exhale does her breath tremble, and Akko slips the mask back into place. Diana's heart rate has increased again, but not half as badly as last time.

Relief floods through Akko's veins as she wraps her arms around her again.

"Y-You did it, Diana! Thank goodness..."

The major success in wake of the previous scares make her feel immensely better.

Diana is proud of herself as well. She just wishes she could return the embrace. But she can barely breathe, let alone lift her arms.

For now, all she can do is relish Akko's touch. The brunette is barely making contact at all, no doubt worried that too much pressure on any part of Diana's body could cause her more pain.

Diana longs for the times when they were able to hug one another without limitations. She knows it will be a while before they can have that again.

Now, both girls are reassured that they can continue with this process. When they're ready, Akko removes Diana's mask for her again.

She gets in five breaths the next time, then eight, and then ten. Akko never lets her wait longer than a second before giving her the mask back. She gets a feeling for what Diana can manage, and is always prepared to help her before she chokes again.

Somewhere along the lines, Akko's tears become tears of joy again. She is sure to give Diana long breaks in between, during which time she hugs her and presses kisses to her brow and temples.

After about half an hour of this, Diana can breathe on her own for close to thirty seconds.

It is at this point when she decides it's time to make an effort at finding her voice.

Once Akko removes the mask this time, Diana braces herself. She inhales steadily, then conjures her voice up from the back of her acrid throat. The sound that's produced is pitiful at best, nothing more than a rasp.

"Ah... haa..."

Akko freezes in shock. She hadn't been expecting Diana to try and speak. She's not sure how that might affect her breathing, so Akko frantically offers her the mask again.

"H-Hold on, Diana! Y-You shouldn't-!"

But Diana turns her face away from the mask. She tries again, and lifts her gaze to lock with hers.

"Ah... kko..."

Finally.

 _Finally_ , she can say her name again.

A rush of emotion wells up behind Akko's eyes and spills over, leaking down her cheeks all over again.

"D... Diana..."

With a trembling hand, Akko cups the side of Diana's face. The white-haired witch sighs and leans into her palm.

"Akko..."

It feels surreal. Akko can barely believe what she's hearing, seeing, feeling...

But the moment passes as quickly as it came. She can feel Diana's chest starting to heave again, and her heartbeat becomes faster. Akko swiftly puts the mask back into place for her.

But she can't stop smiling now.

Hearing her voice again... after so long...

All week, she's only heard Diana's struggling breaths.

But her voice...

 _Gosh_ , she's missed it so much.

Akko hugs her again, as softly as she can, and as tightly as she dares.

After that, Akko decides to call in the nurse. She explains the progress Diana has made, which impresses the woman significantly. Nurse Isabella requests Akko give them some privacy as she checks Diana over now.

Akko sits on her bed on the other side of the curtain and waits.

 _She's gonna be okay..._

It will take time. It might feel grueling.

But Akko's going to stay with her through it all.

Through every second.

By the time the nurse pulls the curtain aside and emerges, Diana's eyes are closed once again. Before Akko can fret, the woman explains.

"I've given her something to make her sleep until tomorrow. After being in a coma, her body isn't used to being awake for so long. She was dehydrated as well, so I administered more supplements for her after she was asleep. I also gave her another dose of painkillers. She'll need that for a while yet." She pats Akko on the back. "You did extremely well with her today, Miss Kagari. Please help me with her again tomorrow."

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

With Diana asleep now, Akko eats her supper, cleans herself up a bit, and decides to sleep early. She kisses Diana's forehead once before retreating to her own bed.

She's so excited and still a little nervous about today's events, so she doesn't fall asleep right away.

But when she does, she sleeps deeply.

* * *

Akko wakes at dawn again, and drags herself back into her chair to begin her vigil.

Diana opens her eyes about thirty minutes later. Akko presents her with a smile.

"Morning!" She dips down to peck her nose softly.

Behind the clear mask, Diana smiles. Of course, she had to sleep with the mask on all night, but now she's ready to get it off again.

So they repeat the same process as yesterday. Akko helps her sit up, now knowing exactly where she can and can't make contact with her back and chest. Diana doesn't even flinch when she straightens her back out.

Akko vacates her chair and sits on the bed beside her again, then removes Diana's mask. Diana surprises her with a quiet greeting.

"Good morning..."

Akko giggles for the first time in over a week.

That morning, Diana manages to make it up to a full minute breathing on her own. Akko hugs her and strokes through her hair affectionately.

"That's amazing, Diana! Your lungs are getting stronger already!"

She gives her the mask back just as Nurse Isabella enters the room for her routine checkup. She presents Akko with breakfast, which the brunette eagerly scarfs down. Once the nurse has looked Diana over, she hands Akko a small glass of water.

"I've been giving her fluids through intravenous so far. But see if she feels up for drinking normally again."

With that, she leaves them once again.

Akko places the glass on the small table beside Diana's bed, then sits beside her once more. She kisses Diana's cheek, and rests a hand on her collarbone to feel her heart.

"What do you think, Diana? Do you wanna try drinking some water?"

Akko removes the mask so she can reply.

"Yes..."

"All right. Then let's take it slow."

By now, Diana can move her hands on her own, though she can't do as much without shaking a considerable amount. Akko doesn't want to make her hold onto the glass, so she holds onto it.

Keeping one arm around Diana's back, she lets Diana control the mask for herself now, waiting until she's ready. Her arm quivers as she pulls it away, but Diana's eyes are unwavering.

Akko lifts the glass up to her chin. She tucks a lock of Diana's hair back behind her ear, then gently bumps the rim against her lips.

 _She must be so thirsty... There's only so much those injections can do..._

Akko pays close attention to Diana now.

The white-haired witch closes her eyes and tries to focus on the task at-hand. As Akko tips the glass toward her, Diana takes a tiny sip. Akko tenses, but thankfully, Diana manages to swallow. Both of them sigh in relief.

"Do you want more?" Akko asks.

Diana nods again. She takes another sip, one that's a little more daring this time. The cool water splashes down her dry throat and feels wonderful. She drinks as much as she can before she feels herself getting short on air. She squeezes Akko's knee just as her breath hitches.

Akko pulls the glass away as Diana tries to put the mask back on herself, but her arm is shaking too much. Akko instantly helps her guide it back to her mouth.

"Easy!" She rubs Diana's collar for her again. "That's it... Breathe. In... Out..."

Akko verbally coaches her, until Diana's breaths match the pace of her words. When her pulse is steady again, Akko nuzzles into her shoulder.

"Diana! That was so great! I'm so proud of you!"

Diana knows these sort of menial things shouldn't typically warrant praise. After all, she's Luna Nova's prodigy student.

But as she is now, she needs that praise, more than she's ever needed it for casting a complicated spell.

Diana lifts her shaking arms and makes an effort at returning Akko's embrace. She can only manage to cling to her clothes lightly, and there isn't enough strength in her hands to keep them there for long.

Akko doesn't mind. She's just so relieved to see Diana improving this much so quickly.

They continue their breathing exercises for the remainder of the day, until Diana has reached three minutes. Now, it feels awkward to put the mask back on, but she knows she'll have to bear with it a while longer yet.

When Akko declares this will be their last round, Diana makes a request of her.

"Akko..."

She doesn't need to say anymore than that. Akko's wanted this as well.

"Okay... But just a quick one."

Cupping Diana's cheek, Akko leans in to kiss her lips.

She hasn't been able to do this in far too long. She keeps the contact very light, allowing Diana to move however is best for her. Her breath fans out across Akko's lips in a choppy sort of pattern. Akko deepens the kiss just a little bit and shares a breath with her to slow down her heart.

She keeps true to her word of it being a quick kiss and pulls away shortly thereafter. Akko hugs her one last time tonight, then gives Diana her mask back. She helps her lie down again, then kisses her forehead.

"Good night, Diana."

Diana can't say it back to her, but Akko nods nonetheless.

The nurse visits one more time to give Diana what she needs in terms of fluids and injections. Akko eats her supper, brushes her teeth, and takes a bath before bundling herself up in fresh clothes. She actually bothers to take the time to dry her hair properly this time before coming back into the main room.

Diana is already asleep.

Akko lingers by her bedside and holds her hand for a moment longer, listening to her heart and breathing.

Then, she crawls into bed once again, in preparation for what's to come tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Please pay no attention to worst nurse ever. She technically needs to be there, but I just need her outta the way so Diana and Akko can be alone together, you feel me? As the writer, I have that power haha.**

 **Why is this seemingly soft chapter titled "Anger"? The chapter titles don't all necessarily fit in with the events of the chapters, per se, but once it's all finished, I think things will make more sense. So just sit tight and keep reading!**

 **This chapter's art link can be found at:** **theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/158761014962**

 **Please review!**


	3. Bargaining

**I thought people might not guess the secret of the chapter titles until this one, but most of you got it already! Yes, they will be named after the Five Stages of Grief, and for good reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Bargaining

The following day, Akko and Diana go through a very similar routine.

They begin the morning with the usual breathing exercises. When she can, Diana gets used to drinking from a glass she herself is now able to hold without spilling it. She also makes an effort at using her voice a little more.

By noontime, Diana is able to hold brief conversations with Akko before requiring the use of the mask again. And when they can, they even dare to sneak in a few kisses when their nurse is absent. But Akko is very certain to keep them light and soft; she doesn't want to hinder Diana's breath any more than is necessary.

She continuously lets Diana know how proud she is of her progress.

However, when it's time for Akko to eat her lunch, she can't help but feel guilty, as all Diana gets are more supplements and pills. That's all she's gotten for over a week now, and her body is significantly weakened due to a lack of proper nourishment, on top of everything else that's ailing her. Even from where she sits on her own bed, Akko can still hear the poor girl's stomach growling.

Therefore, she brings her tray of food over to Diana and sits beside her on her bed instead. Diana removes her mask herself now and agrees to try eating a little.

They start very easily. Akko opens up a cup of heated soup and blows off a spoonful to cool it for her. Once it's ready, she holds it to Diana's lips expectantly.

"This should be all right. It's just basically more drinking practice."

Diana sips it down daintily. Before now, she'd never really appreciated something as common as the flavor of vegetable soup. But it does wonders not only for her throat, but for her stomach as well.

Akko swallows a spoonful for herself, then gives the next to Diana. When Diana needs the mask again, Akko waits for her before they continue.

In this manner, they finish off the soup together. Akko reaches for Diana's hand and covers it with her own.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Diana offers her a small smile.

"I am all right."

"Okay. Do you wanna try something a little more solid?"

"I do."

So Akko picks up a piece of bread. She eats the crust herself and saves the soft, white inside for Diana. Though Akko kind of enjoys feeding Diana, she refrains this time and lets Diana do it herself.

Her arms don't shake quite as much anymore, but her fingers haven't done much these past few days other than interlock with Akko's. Diana gets used to remembering how to use them, how to grip and tug at the bread to break it into smaller, more manageable pieces. She eats almost all of it, then washes it down with more water before replacing her mask for a moment.

And Akko is just bubbling with relief.

"I'm so glad..." She can't help but lean in to hug Diana again, a little more tightly than she has been doing up until now.

But she doesn't want to overwhelm Diana's stomach. She knows she is probably still hungry, but she doesn't want to make her ill. She doesn't want to think about how dangerous it could be for Diana to throw up in her current condition.

So Akko apologizes for that and kisses her cheek, but Diana understands very well.

They take things easy for the rest of the evening, simply sitting next to one another and talking as much as they can.

Akko has been trying to avoid talking about what happened. She mainly tries to keep the topics on spells they'd learned in classes two weeks ago and things of that nature.

But eventually, there's nothing left to talk about.

As the twilight seeps in through the curtains, Diana turns her head and removes her mask. Even before she says it with her voice, Akko can read it in her eyes.

"Akko... what exactly... happened to me...?"

Diana hates to ask this of her. She knows it must put Akko through hell to recall those horrible events. Akko had already told her some details the day before. But there's _more_ Diana needs to know. She believes talking about it, and acknowledging how real it is, will eventually help the both of them come to accept it.

So Akko holds her hand and threads their fingers together as she recounts everything.

She tells Diana of how the sorcerer pierced and poisoned her, how Akko herself had carried her to the professors, and how they had used a rather forbidden strand of magic in order to save her. It had taken five of the most skilled professors, including the Headmistress herself, to do it.

Akko's already crying by this point.

"And I... I c-couldn't do anything... to help you..."

Diana clutches her hand.

"Nonsense," she whispers. "Akko, if not for you... I do not think I would have survived."

"B-But it happened _because_ of me-!"

"Hush." Sternly, Diana bores her gaze into Akko's. "Do not blame yourself for this, Akko. It was not your fault."

Diana lifts her arm invitingly, and Akko sinks into her side, crying heavily. Diana pats her back for her as best she can, idly combing through her hair. She only needs to reapply her mask once before Akko straightens herself up again.

At the very least, Akko is highly grateful for the fact that Diana's heart rate hasn't altered at all today. Nothing has happened to warrant it speeding up or slowing down too badly.

But the murmur remains, as it always will.

Akko shakes her head. She doesn't want to think about that right now...

"Y'know..." she sniffles. "E-Even though you... you got hurt so badly... at the time you... you still managed to say something to me b-before you..." She doesn't finish the thought.

This news surprises Diana, and she tilts her head a little.

"Truthfully? I cannot recall anything from that incident."

"I th-think you were just... in so much pain y-you... probably weren't thinking clearly... You just said whatever was on your mind..."

Diana nods.

"Whatever it was, I am sure that I meant it."

But she leaves it at that. She doesn't want to ask Akko what it was she herself had said back then for fear it might cause the brunette more distress. So Diana is fine with not knowing. It isn't important, in any case.

They sit side by side for a while longer, until Diana lets out a yawn. Akko chuckles and gently pats her stomach for her.

"Sleepy?"

"...Perhaps a bit."

"Okay. Let's go to sleep, then. We did a lot today."

She kisses Diana's cheek one last time before making a move to get up. But before she can leave, Diana reaches out to hold onto her wrist.

"Akko."

"Hm? What's up?"

Diana waves her closer, and Akko dips her torso down. Diana holds her gaze for a moment, then smiles.

"I do not think I have ever noticed... just how beautiful your eyes are."

And she can't understand right away why Akko breaks down crying in her lap.

Only after ten more minutes when Akko can speak again does she tell her why.

"That's... what you told me before..."

But all the while, she's smiling.

Because Diana has said it this time without knowing of the last time she'd said it.

And _this_ time, she is all right.

Akko gives her one more kiss, then urges her to put on her mask for the night. She retreats to the bathroom to clean up, then to her own bed to lie down.

Nurse Isabella enters and draws the curtain so she may wash Diana off and assist her with personal hygiene. When she's finished, Akko hears the woman's benevolent voice.

"You're doing so well, Miss Cavendish. I'm glad."

And Akko blushes at Diana's response.

"It is mainly because of Akko."

The nurse checks Diana's fluids and monitor, then wishes them both goodnight before turning off the main lights and exiting.

Akko calls out one last "good night" to Diana, who whispers it back to her before replacing her mask.

Akko watches as the other girl closes her eyes, and her chest deflates with a long sigh. She listens until Diana's heart rate has dropped to its resting speed, which Akko has also long-since memorized.

Only then does she close her eyes and invite sleep to come.

* * *

. . .

Diana doesn't know what's happening.

All she knows is that one second, there is nothing but the calm, unconsciousness of sleep.

And then-

She's _burning_.

Flames of the most excruciating agony ignite in her chest without warning in a split second, forcing her awake against her will. The sheer magnitude of the pain assaulting her is enough to jolt her body into motion she never intended.

She bolts upright, something she isn't supposed to do, but she doesn't have any other choice. The sudden motion sends the breathing mask falling uselessly off the side of the bed. Her hands fly to her chest, clutching aimlessly at the robes and the searing pain that's pounding beneath them. A cold sweat coats her skin in seconds, but it does nothing to douse the agonizing heat that's burning her skin from the _inside out_.

She can't breathe. It feels like thousands of searing iron stakes are being stabbed through her chest repeatedly and violently.

Over and over.

Her heart is in a frenzy. All she can feel is its erratic, thundering beat pounding through every vein in her body. All she can hear is the splitting, harsh throbbing against her skull, and the screeching of the monitor behind her.

Every inch of her is on fire. But still, her body trembles, shuddering in spasms she knows she can't afford to be having.

But she can't stop it.

At the time of the sorcerer's attack, she couldn't remember feeling anything. Only numbness.

But now...

Now she can feel.

 _Everything_.

The burning spikes seemingly pierce her through, then yank themselves out, and repeat the process with every deafening beat of her terrified heart. Her mouth hangs open in a silent scream of pain that never makes a sound.

Her nails claw desperately at her chest, enough to leave red crescent-shaped marks across her collar. She tries to cancel out the pain with more pain. Maybe it will all just end if she can tear her own heart out.

She can't take it. She knows she's going to die.

Every part of her body is seizing, burning, throbbing, with her heart at the epicenter of it all.

In only seconds, in a violent assault, all of this bombards her at once.

And in only seconds, Akko wakes to the frightening sounds. She can't tear the blankets off herself and scramble out of bed to reach her side quickly enough.

" _Diana!_ "

Akko doesn't debate for a second whether or not this is real. She _wishes_ it were a dream.

Diana's heart monitor is beeping so quickly now it almost sounds like one continuous flatline warning. In contrast, Diana herself is horribly silent and still, frozen in a perpetual torment she can't even comprehend.

Akko knows every second is another one Diana can't afford to lose.

She needs to be rational about this. This isn't just Diana waking from a bad nightmare. This is something _much_ worse, something that's _physically_ harming her.

Akko rushes to the other side of the bed, where Diana's intravenous wire is barely still clinging onto the inside of her wrist. And despite her own crushing panic, Akko can see, even in the darkness of the room, what has caused this.

Her dosage of painkillers has run out.

Akko wants to call out for help, but now she finds her voice isn't working.

She had seen the nurse do this before.

So Akko can only fumble for the correct bag of fluids before hooking it up properly. She watches with tears streaming down her face as the fluid makes its way through the clear wire, and slips back into Diana's wrist.

Akko hauls herself up onto the bed beside Diana and throws her arms around her, her grip tight and desperate to combat the small spasms tearing through her.

"D-Diana-"

She knows she herself had been shaking before. But now, as she presses close to Diana, she can't feel anything that isn't hers.

She feels _Diana's_ shaking, _Diana's_ fever, _Diana's_ heart.

Everything attacking her all at once is so poignant, so hurtful, so violent...

Only when the new flow of painkillers seeps back into her system does Akko feel her begin to gasp for breath that's hardly coming. Her chest shudders from the vicious tremors, and her entire body all but convulses with spasms.

It's all Akko can do to squeeze her around the small of her back. She feels it's the only way to keep Diana from falling apart.

Akko's voice tumbles out, a tiny, weak plea that's drowned out by the screeching of the monitor.

"Oh g-gosh... oh gosh..."

She doesn't know what else she can do for her. She can only hold her and cry and pray. Akko can't even feel her own pulse anymore. All she can feel is Diana's.

Her heart is _slamming_ against her chest, so much so that Akko truly fears it might reopen her wound and cause it to start bleeding. Her entire body jolts with every jarring beat of it.

It is wild. Furious. Rampant.

Akko feels it reverberating throughout her own body, and every beat is another shockwave of pain through Diana's chest.

Akko is at a loss. She can't move anymore. She's frozen in her terror. Just like last time.

Only now, she can't even manage to run for help. All she can do is pray.

She feels the heat wafting off Diana's skin, and the hot tears spilling down both their faces do nothing to douse that fire. Her heartbeat palpitates more than ten times every three seconds, and her body seizes slightly with each one.

The sounds of her frantic arrhythmia fill the room as Akko feels it firsthand for herself. She just presses closer, hoping the pressure of her chest against Diana's heart will keep it inside her body where it's supposed to be.

Akko sobs into her shoulder, clinging desperately to her back, choking out the only words she can remember.

"B-Breathe... y-y-you've guh-gotta breathe... Diana...please..."

She's never been more terrified in all her life. Not even when Diana had been impaled by the sorcerer.

At the time, all of that had felt surreal, like she'd been stuck in a nightmare, only partially aware and able to feel.

But now it's different.

Akko _knows_ every second is real.

And she _knows_ all the pain she is experiencing now isn't even a fraction of the agony Diana is suffering.

Somewhere throughout all of this, Diana has gone all but limp against her chest. She's shaking far too badly to be able to move in any way. But Akko can still feel her heart pounding, can still feel her sides heaving as she tries to breathe. Diana's collar is soaked with a mixture of both their tears.

But past the taste of salt and sweat clinging to the roof of Akko's mouth, she can smell something else.

Blood.

 _Diana's_ blood.

She knows it is Diana's.

She's smelled it before – almost all of it at once – and she knows she'll never be able to forget that scent for as long as she lives.

For an instant, she's back in that cavern, and Diana is bleeding out in her arms. She may not be bleeding this time, but the threat to her life is just as serious.

Akko fights to open her eyes, and at first all she sees are the silver waves of Diana's frazzled hair and the white fabrics of her ruffled robes.

But then she sees red.

Tiny scratch marks Diana herself had inflicted.

Akko sobs, chokes it down, and then bumps her lips against the wounds to cover them.

"S-Shhh..." she whispers. "D-Dia...na..."

She doesn't know if she's doing any good anymore. But she _can_ discern that the intensity of Diana's pulse has begun to decrease by now, though the rapidity remains.

Akko caresses her hair, neck, back – wherever she can. She rubs up and down her heaving sides as slowly as she can.

Slow. That's what she needs.

"J-Just slow down..." she begs. "S-Slow your breathing... slow your heart... breathe..."

The words fall out of her mouth in choppy little strings, thick with emotion. She's hiccuping so hard she can barely talk, but somehow the words find their way up her throat.

She kisses Diana's collar over and over, keeping their chests firmly pressed together. She shares her own pulse with Diana, willing her to calm down until they match.

Akko eases back only a few inches, cradling Diana's head in her hands in order to guide their lips together.

Akko only kisses her for a split second, gently pushing air into her lungs. She pulls back, then repeats the process.

Over and over.

She kisses her, then lets her breathe.

In this manner, Akko gains control of Diana's breathing, and consequently, her heart. She controls the pace, and slows it down.

It takes a long, long time. It's a miracle Diana is even still conscious through it all.

But the painkillers must have taken affect by now, because the pounding in her body isn't quite so violent anymore, as far as Akko can tell. Her skin is still soaked with perspiration, but the overall temperature of it has gone down, bit by bit.

Akko kisses her until she herself is breathless.

But by this point, Diana has regained some semblance of control over her own lungs. Though the mask has fallen off, she still manages to breathe somehow.

Only now does Akko feel she can pull away long enough to grab the mask and bring it back up. She slips it into place over Diana's lips and rubs her chest in slow, soothing circles.

"Breathe... r-remember? In... Out... Y-You can... you can do it..."

Diana hasn't opened her eyes since she'd slumped into Akko's arms. Even now, her eyelids are sealed shut due to the tight pain in her head.

Akko rubs her back and her chest, then begins to trail kisses across her collar. She slips one hand onto Diana's left side to keep track of her heart rate, no longer willing to trust the monitor.

Akko measures Diana's pulse for herself, continuing her slow ministrations for close to half an hour.

Only after such a seemingly-endless amount of time does Diana's heart rate return to a pace that's as close to normal as it can get. The extra beat of her arrhythmia still disrupts the overall rhythm, but Akko can't feel her pulse hammering through _every_ part of Diana's body anymore.

She pulls her in once again and simply holds her.

Akko had stopped crying a while ago, because she'd realized it wasn't doing either of them any good. Now, she is calm and collected, because she knows that whatever she feels will project itself and have an effect on Diana.

When Akko gives off waves of fear and distress, Diana's body absorbs and feeds off of that. But when Akko's panic subsides, so does Diana's.

Akko just holds her, running her hands up and down her sides, her back, her shoulders, through her hair, caressing her face.

At long last, Akko feels that everything about Diana's condition has come back to the way it was before she'd fallen asleep that evening. Her pulse has dropped, her breathing has slowed, and overall, everything is quieter.

There's always that lingering fear in the back of Akko's mind that Diana's heart could suddenly come to a stop altogether. But she pushes the thoughts away. Rather than lose her mind in a fabricated reality, she chooses to remain in this one.

The one where Diana is.

The one where Diana still needs her.

She loses track of time as she holds her, continuing to feel her breathing and listen to her heartbeat. She'd thought Diana had passed out a while ago, be it from fatigue, shock, or pain.

But now, Akko is dismayed when she realizes Diana has been conscious through every second of it.

She feels Diana shift her arms from where they'd previously been hanging loosely around Akko's shoulders. But before Akko can react, Diana pulls off her mask.

With a yelp, Akko grabs her hand and stops her.

"D-Diana! You can't! You have to-!"

"H-He's..."

The broken rasp of Diana's withering voice causes Akko to stop and listen. She knows Diana wouldn't do something as dangerous as this if she didn't absolutely have to.

Diana draws in another feeble breath and tries again.

"He's... h-here..."

Her voice is meek, thin, almost inaudible. But it's laced with the worst kind of fear.

Akko knows who she is referring to.

But she shakes her head, wipes Diana's tears again, and then gingerly puts the mask back where it needs to be.

"No he's not," Akko murmurs. "He isn't here, Diana. You just... your body can still feel the effects of the poison. But he isn't here. You're _safe_ , Diana. I promise. _I promise._ "

And it takes time.

A little more time.

But Diana opts to believe her.

Akko has never lied to her before, even when it would've been better for her to.

And she's right.

When Diana takes the extra breath to calm herself, the rational part of her mind kicks in at last.

There's no one else here.

Only Akko.

Diana's voice rises up in a thin, cracked wail. She buries her fingers in Akko's back, drawing her closer, begging her to stay.

Akko never intended to do anything else.

She keeps her arms firmly locked around Diana, kissing her again and again, softly and softer.

By the time the atmosphere has finally settled, Akko is relieved that she can't feel Diana's pulse quite so easily anymore.

It's still there – thankfully – thrumming against her own chest. But it isn't _painful_ anymore; it's just as it should be. Akko counts the beats in her head until the extra one passes exactly as it should.

At last, she's finally able to believe the danger has passed.

Diana breathes steadily in her arms for several long minutes. Akko rubs her sides gently as she feels her ribs expand, delicate yet certain, even without the mask.

But she can tell Diana's consciousness is slipping. This was all too much for her. Her sobs become little hiccups that eventually dwindle and ebb into silence. But Akko feels her hands curl defiantly into her back, and Diana's voice whimpers in her ear.

"Ah... Akko-"

"Shh... It's okay..." Akko presses another kiss to her cheek. "It's okay. I promise..." Carefully, Akko eases back, supporting all of Diana's weight in her arms. "Sleep, Diana. You've gotta rest."

Slowly – _slowly_ – she lies her back down onto the pillows. Diana struggles against the weight in her eyelids and forces them back up, just for a second. Akko doesn't miss the fear creeping back into her gaze. Akko wipes Diana's fresh tears first, then the dried trails of her own.

"Don't worry," she whispers. "I'm not leaving. I'm gonna stay with you."

Bracing her weight on her palms, she leans down over Diana and kisses her brow, coaxing her to close her eyes. Once she does, Akko kisses her eyelids as well, then travels down to her lips one last time.

Finally, Akko moves herself to one side of the bed. She ensures Diana is covered by the blankets as much as possible, but lays herself down on top of the sheets. Akko pulls up the breathing mask and puts it in place over her mouth, then curls herself up at Diana's side.

She rests her head beside Diana's and turns herself onto her side. She drapes her arm over Diana's stomach and moves her hand in slow, meticulous motions.

Akko watches over her for a long time, listening to the sounds of the monitor, but the pace never alters again that night.

Her thoughts don't calm down all the while.

She'd thought Diana would be able to get better soon. They'd made _so much_ progress these past few days. She'd gotten _so much stronger_...

But this nightmarish incident only served to remind Akko that Diana isn't as strong as they'd both like to believe. Now, her body can't handle most things she'd once found to be so ordinary.

Akko swears she won't overestimate Diana's abilities – even if Diana's _mind_ is stubborn and certain, Akko needs to pay attention to what her _heart_ can handle.

By now, Akko has no tears left to shed.

She doesn't know how much time passes before she finally closes her eyes.

She knows tomorrow is going to be arduous for the both of them.

But she's going to help Diana through it.

No matter what.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason Akko blames herself for what happened to Diana is because in this AU, Akko had previously used the Shiny Arc on the sorcerer and injured him. As such, he wants revenge for that, and that's the main reason he attacks Diana.**

 **This chapter's art can be found at: theneonflower,tumblr,com/** **post/158946281582**

 **Please review!**


	4. Depression

**Hopefully you're willing to stick with the story after that last chapter. Patience is a virtue, as they say.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Depression

Akko wakes with a dryness in her throat and an ache in her head.

Not for a second, even when she'd been asleep, had she forgotten about the events that had transpired last night.

She opens her eyes right away, and finds her vision clouded by soft white wisps of hair. Her hand is still resting atop Diana's stomach, and she is still curled snugly into her side. She pushes herself up on her elbow and checks Diana over, relieved to find she's still resting, and the breathing mask is in place. Her heart monitor is reading a steady pulse as well. Akko lets out a sigh of relief.

For a while, she lies there beside her, threading lazily through her hair, or tracing the pads of her fingers over her collar. But before much longer, Akko knows the nurse will be coming in.

So she plants a small kiss on Diana's cheek and then slides herself off the bed. When their nurse comes in soon afterward, Akko breaks down in tears as she tells her about what had happened last night. She laments because she didn't go to inform her right away, when she knew she should have. But the woman merely pulls Akko into a comforting embrace before going to check on Diana for herself.

Akko stands at the foot of the bed, whimpering and wiping her eyes repeatedly until Nurse Isabella returns to her. She tells Akko that Diana had evidently suffered a serious shock and panic attack due to her painkillers having run out. The woman takes the blame for that herself, because she hadn't given Diana the proper dosage.

At the very least, Diana is stable now.

Akko waddles back to her bedside, and moves aside the chair she no longer uses. Instead, she sits on the bed directly, as close to Diana as possible. The nurse heads off to fetch breakfast.

Akko pets through Diana's hair softly, smoothing out the little knots and tangles that had formed last night during her scare. She takes care not to tug a single strand before moving on to smooth out Diana's robes.

Once again, she finds herself alone in a room with two people.

The monitor beeps as usual, fluctuates when it should, and then returns to its usual pace. Akko can still make out the tiny nail marks on Diana's collar. They aren't quite as red any longer, but they are still there; faint pink reminders of what happened, and just how badly it must have hurt her.

Akko spreads her own fingers and covers the marks with them, wishing she could rub them away. Given all the excruciating agony Diana has suffered, it isn't fair that Akko can't at _least_ erase those tiny little marks.

The nurse returns, and Akko eats her food very slowly. But her stomach is still upset, so she only eats half of her food.

She spends a while in her shower that morning, listening to the hissing of the water. This is the only time she can't hear Diana's heart. It makes her a little anxious. She fears coming out of the bathroom and returning to a room filled with a monotone, flatlined alarm.

After Diana had been hurt, Akko had spent nearly an hour in her showers, simply to try and wash away the scent of the blood clinging to her skin.

But now, she doesn't spend longer than twenty minutes cleaning herself off before she's changed into fresh clothes and hurried back into the main room.

Diana is still asleep, and Akko's not sure if that makes her more relieved or anxious.

She takes care sitting down beside her again, and reverts back to her previous task of caressing her cheek and petting her hair. She talks to her, trying to maintain a smile through it all.

"Morning, Diana," she murmurs. "I hope you're... you're feeling a little better. I know you need your rest, but... please wake up today..."

She's already lived through far too many days where Diana _didn't_ wake up.

But if she's hoping for a fairytale miracle, she doesn't get it.

Because Diana doesn't wake just because Akko wishes she would.

Akko waits for several hours, busying herself with tending to Diana and keeping an eye on all the levels of the fluids flowing into her wrist. She's almost faded off into a doze when the nurse comes in to beckon her away.

"Just for a moment," the woman says.

Akko follows her into her personal office, where she reveals her desk to Akko. On it, are several little get-well gift bags and letters addressed to Diana and herself.

Akko begins tearing up right away as soon as she picks up a letter from Lotte in her right hand, and one from Sucy in her left.

The nurse urges her to have a seat and read them, so Akko obliges. She wipes her tears away so they won't stain the letters.

As she reads them over, she chuckles a little by how easily she can hear each letter spoken in its respective writer's voice.

"This sounds just like Sucy..." she mumbles. "At first glance, she seems composed, but when you read closer, you can tell she's concerned. As for Lotte, she's just worried all across the page."

They both express their hopes that Akko and Diana are recovering swiftly. Since all other students were sent back home for a while, Akko knows she won't be able to see her teammates in-person again for at least another few weeks. But she makes a mental note to reply to their letters as soon as possible.

Akko re-reads the letters a few times each, then folds them up neatly and slips them back into their envelopes. She thanks the nurse for delivering the letters to her, then picks up the baggie meant for Diana and returns to her.

She puts everything on the bedside table and returns to her vigil.

Resting her hand atop Diana's head, she traces her fingers along her hairline, running them all down the length of her wavy highlights.

She begins to count how many of Diana's heartbeats go by, but keeps losing her number, so she resorts to simply counting the extra beat every several seconds.

It makes her wonder how many of Diana's heartbeats had been lost after the sorcerer had attacked her...

* * *

A short while after noon has passed, Akko eats the rest of her leftover breakfast and re-read's her friends' letters. She gets up only to fetch a feather-pen and a notebook before returning to her spot to begin writing responses.

She's just finished her letter to Sucy when she notices Diana stir from the corner of her eye. With a small gasp, Akko puts everything aside on the table and gives Diana her full attention.

Akko moves her hand down to Diana's and holds her there as she finally manages to open her eyes again. She looks up at Akko right away, and does her very best to smile. Akko reflects it.

"Ahh, I-I'm so glad... Just take it easy for a minute. Don't rush."

Diana heeds her advice for a few minutes until she's willing to remove the mask herself.

Of course, the memories of what happened last night crash over her like a suffocating wave. But she fights through it, pushing it all away.

She inhales, and is surprised to find it seems to be a little easier for her to do so now than it had been even yesterday morning. The breath doesn't hurt any more going out than it did going in.

While she's relieved to discover there isn't any pain in her lungs, she doesn't make an effort to move just yet. After all, the last time she'd sat up in this bed, it had nearly killed her.

Akko can infer what's troubling her, and she tries to assure her.

"It's okay, Diana. The painkillers are working. But if you don't wanna move just yet, I understand. It's okay." She strokes the back of Diana's hand patiently. But she's hardly surprised when Diana clears her throat and makes her decision.

"No... I will..."

To prove as much, she braces her weight on her elbows and begins sliding herself up. Akko hurriedly reaches out to support her back.

"H-Hold on! Lemme help."

She supports the majority of Diana's weight, though it really isn't a lot, considering how much muscle she's lost over the past week and a half. Akko re-positions the pillows and makes sure they will keep her up, then eases her back against them. She keeps a hand on Diana's shoulder just to be safe, her eyes and voice laced with a bit of uncertainty.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Diana doesn't answer right away. She lifts a hand to her chest, an action that sends another surge of worry shooting through Akko's stomach.

"Diana? What is it?" She covers Diana's hand with her own, then gently moves it aside. She rests her palm at the center of Diana's chest to feel for her pulse. "Is it your heart? Does it hurt? Should I-"

"Akko..." Diana smiles and rests her hand over hers now. "I am fine. There... is not any pain. At least... not as much."

Akko lets out a breath she isn't aware she'd been holding.

"Okay... That's good..." She purposefully moves her hand a bit so it covers the marks on Diana's chest. "H-How about your lungs? You've had the mask off for a few minutes already."

Diana tries something she hasn't attempted yet. She hums, a small, thoughtful sound.

"You know... it is strange, but... I believe what happened last night... helped my body remember how to breathe on its own a little more effectively."

Baffled, Akko blinks.

"R-Really?"

When she thinks about it, it sort of makes a bit of sense. Due to the intense pain she'd been suffering, Diana had been more or less forced to breathe on her own for the most part last night. It had been awful at the time. But now, it seemed to have had a small beneficial aftereffect.

 _Good,_ Akko thinks. _It's about time things started going right._

The good news makes her happy enough to pull Diana in for another soft hug, which Diana reciprocates. When they part, they share a brief kiss before Akko claps lightly.

"Okay! Do you wanna try eating something?"

Diana glances down into her lap.

"Perhaps... not just yet..."

Akko isn't thrilled about her response, but she definitely understands it.

"Okay. But at least drink some water...?"

Diana agrees that she's feeling terribly parched. So Akko grabs a small bottle of water from the table and opens it for her. She pats Diana's shoulder as she drinks, moving her hair back out of her face for her. When she's finished, Diana thanks her. Akko leaves her with a kiss, then calls in their nurse.

The woman draws the curtain and helps Diana with her usual routine. Once Akko is permitted in, she's back at Diana's side in seconds.

Diana's hair is damp, as Nurse Isabella had washed it for her, so Akko pulls it lightly over her shoulder so the water won't seep into her back and make her cold.

It is now that Akko decides to present Diana with her gift bag.

"Here," she says, placing it in her lap. "It's for you."

Diana's eyes widen, and Akko actually makes out a slight blush across her cheeks – the first color she's seen there in weeks.

"For me...?" Diana repeats.

"Yeah! From Hannah and Barbara! Everyone's been sent back home for a while, but our friends sent us both get-well gifts!"

Akko hears it when Diana's heart rate picks up just a little bit, but not for a bad reason.

"Aww, Diana! You didn't think they wouldn't send you anything, did you?"

"I... was not expecting it..."

"You're too cute, you know that?" Akko pecks her cheek, and Diana hides her face in her hair.

When she's ready, she removes the wrapping paper from the little gift baggie.

Inside are two envelopes, one from each of her teammates. Diana lays them aside for now and removes a small box from the bag. With Akko's help, she tears off the tape and opens it.

Inside is a small vase, enchanted with a spell to keep the water within from spilling. Two flowers – one orange and one purple – stand neatly together at the center.

Diana blinks, almost disbelieving at the gift.

Akko, on the other hand, is more vocal.

"Ooh, how nice of them! They can be a pain sometimes, but they're really good girls, aren't they?"

Gradually, a small smile curves at the corners of Diana's lips.

"I would have to agree."

She hands the vase to Akko, who makes a place for it on the bedside table. The flowers bring a calming scent into the air, one that will undoubtedly help soothe Diana's aching lungs.

As Diana reads the letters from her friends, Akko gives her some privacy and re-reads her own.

The rest of the evening passes them by peacefully, and before long, they are curling up together for bed. Diana claims she is going to spend the night without her mask. It takes some convincing on her part, but Akko eventually agrees.

But she's still determined to see Diana fall asleep first, so Akko will be able to make sure she can breathe all right on her own. She cuddles up to Diana as much as she's able to, and kisses her to sleep tonight.

Once Akko is satisfied that Diana can breathe easily, Akko can, too.

She closes her eyes, and falls asleep beside her in a room that is filled with only moonlight and the scent of flowers.

* * *

Over the next few days, Diana's condition steadily continues to improve. She no longer requires the breathing mask, not even at night.

Nurse Isabella takes her off the heart monitor, and Diana is admittedly relieved that she no longer has to listen to her own pulse, and that no one else does, either. The woman also removes her IV and instead gives her pills on a daily basis that will act as painkillers as well as vitamin supplements.

Both girls are glad to hear there is no medication mandatory for Diana's heart murmur, because it isn't something that requires treatment.

The next major task for them to tackle is helping Diana get out of bed and remember how to walk.

Diana is certain that shouldn't take very long.

But as soon as she's got her legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the floor beneath her bare feet is strangely foreign to her. Akko braces her arm across her back to support her, waiting until Diana has adjusted.

"Just take it slow," she says calmly. "There's no rush." Akko encourages her with another kiss to the cheek.

Diana does her utmost best to stand. She has to cling to Akko, and in the end, she really only gets to standing because Akko is supporting most of her weight. But Akko doesn't mind.

Diana tries to get accustomed to this feeling that used to be so common – the feeling of gravity, of the weight of her own body. The robes suddenly feel too heavy against her skin, as does her hair. She tries to swallow down a grunt, but it catches in her throat and comes out as a whimper.

Attentive as ever, Akko pats her back softly.

"Dizzy?"

"...A bit."

"Okay. Let's sit down for a second."

Akko eases them both back down onto the bed. She knows Diana's going to start feeling guilty for not being able to stand right away, so before she can get upset, Akko takes her mind off of it with a kiss. Diana sighs against her lips, then steels herself.

"Again."

Akko gives a determined nod. Once more, she helps Diana to her feet.

As soon as Diana's gotten her bearings, she takes a step forward. She wobbles, but Akko steadies her until she finds her balance.

Step by step, with painstaking slowness, Diana begins to walk across the tiled floor. It isn't long before she feels a slight pain in her chest, one that makes it a little harder to breathe.

Akko quickly digs into her short's pocket and retrieves an inhaler the nurse had given her for emergencies. She holds it to Diana's lips and urges her to breathe in.

The device does its job, and Diana calms down within a minute or so. Akko puts the inhaler back into her pocket and rubs her back for her.

"You okay?"

Diana nods.

"Yes. Please... just a bit further."

Cautiously, Akko guides her across the room. With every step, she can feel that Diana is relying less and less on her for balance.

They turn, and make their way back to the bed. Diana even manages the final few steps all on her own. Akko is so delighted that she wraps Diana up in a heartfelt hug. She helps her back into bed, and gets cozy beside her.

That evening, they eat supper together. Diana manages a cup of yogurt, a small bowl of soup, and some very soft bread. It's the most actual food she's eaten in nearly two weeks, and her body is certainly grateful for it.

Akko is excited to see her able to eat and drink on her own already. It makes her so happy she ends up wolfing down her own food just so she can put her tray aside and hug Diana again.

That night is the first quiet one they've shared here since being brought in. Rather than having to listen to the sharp beeping of a heart monitor, Akko listens to the source itself, resting her ear very lightly on Diana's shoulder as not to make contact with her chest wound. She cuddles up to Diana beneath the sheets to help keep her warm.

And together, the two girls share a restful, quiet sleep.

* * *

Three days later, Diana is able to eat, walk, and even dress herself without requiring assistance. She hasn't suffered any more panic attacks or threatening heart palpitations, and even her dosage of pills has been slightly reduced, though she still needs to take some for the pain.

Akko is certain it won't be much longer before Diana is officially discharged. But for now, they are still taking things one at a time.

This afternoon, Diana is opting to attempt a shower by herself. Until now, she's been kept clean thanks to the aid of her nurse. But Diana becomes increasingly mortified by the thought of someone else needing to do just about everything _for_ her. Her prideful independence has never felt quite so deflated before in all her life.

Therefore, now she makes an effort to become self-sufficient once more.

Akko hands her a clean towel and a fresh set of sleepwear as she guides her to the bathroom.

"J-Just take your time. Go slowly. I'm gonna be right outside so if anything happens, j-just call for me, okay? I'm gonna be right here-"

"Akko." Diana bumps her nose against hers and kisses her sweetly. "Do not fret. I will be fine. Should anything go amiss, you can be certain I will call for you."

Akko takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"O-Okay. Okay... I-I just-"

But Diana quiets her by pulling her into her arms. She feels Akko has been comforting her all this time, and Diana wants to begin reciprocating for that.

She smoothes out Akko's hair for a moment and makes a request of her, one that Akko herself has made many times.

"Breathe," Diana murmurs. "I will be fine, Akko."

And the brunette lets out another long breath.

"Yeah..."

Diana moves away, kisses her once more, then heads into the bathroom. The door closes behind her, and she hears Akko slump back against it almost instantly.

Diana takes her time, moving slowly as she lies out her clothes in advance. It takes her some time before she manages to pull the sash of her robe.

She hasn't seen her own body yet. This will be the first time since she'd been attacked.

She steels herself, and slowly opens the robe.

The bandages wrapped around her chest were just changed yesterday. She'd always kept her eyes closed when the nurse was dressing her wound.

But now, Diana can see them. Those ugly, sickening red marks sticking out, stretching down the length of her stomach.

And she knows it's even worse beneath the bandages themselves.

She sits herself down on the edge of the tub before finally removing those as well.

She nearly sobs at the sight of herself.

When she stands again, she turns her back to the mirror and moves her hair aside to reveal her back.

It's even worse than her chest.

Her skin is horribly discolored - red, pink, and purple. She knows the former two are the colors of her wound scarring over, but the latter is because of the poison.

The colors might fade in time. But the scars will never go away.

She has to turn on the water in order to drown out the sounds of her crying.

She hugs herself as she stands beneath the warm, hissing water, stifling her sobs as best she can, knowing Akko is listening for any signs of distress from her.

Eventually, Diana manages to start washing her hair and cleaning off her body. She tries desperately to scrub away the marks on her chest and back, but they remain.

By the time she stops the water, folds a towel around herself, and steps out, she has stopped crying. She pats her hair dry, dresses herself, and takes a deep breath before going to the door. Knowing Akko is sitting on the other side, Diana knocks so she'll move out of the path of the door.

Akko jumps up immediately and whirls around.

"Diana? Are you okay?"

And as the door opens, Akko beholds a wonderful sight.

Diana's finally gotten out of those hospital robes - clothes she'd only ever been in pain while wearing. Now, she adorns a light blue nightgown, soft and warm. Her hair is fluffy, her skin looks healthier, and her smile is one that puts angels to shame.

Akko steps forward to hug her again, sighing blissfully. She takes Diana back to her bed and helps position the pillows for her.

Nurse Isabella leaves them early that evening with well wishes, and once the lights are off, Akko is determined for both Diana and herself to get some rest.

"At this rate," she proclaims. "You could be out of here in a few more days!"

But despite her own merriment at the thought, she can tell right away that Diana is plastering her smile on.

It's not that she doesn't like the idea of being discharged – far from it.

She just seems... _distracted_.

Akko sidles close and taps her shoulder.

"Diana? What's on your mind?"

Diana flashes her gaze in her direction, but she can't look her in the eyes. That's what tells Akko this is more serious than she'd thought. She softens her tone and cups Diana's cheek, tilting her face just a little.

"Hey... Diana, you can tell me. I'm here."

And Diana feels even guiltier for having worried her more. She swallows, then sighs.

"I know. I apologize... I do not mean to make you upset."

"It's all right." Akko reaches out to hold her hand now. "Talk to me."

A meek, wobbling breath slips from Diana's lips. She raises her free hand to her chest and flinches.

" _This_..." Her voice cracks, and the tears begin to fall. "I'm _... so hideous_..."

And she breaks down, whimpering the most heart-wrenching of sounds.

Akko has never felt this kind of gut-wrenching dismay before. It isn't fear or humiliation or anything she's ever known.

This is... this is the feeling of watching Diana _hate_ herself. For something she has _no_ control over.

She's always known that Diana's life is centered around appearances, and that her reputation is crucial to her. A wound like this is a scar to her physical appearance literally, just as the incident itself is to her reputation figuratively.

Akko won't allow it.

"Diana..."

She hugs her harder than she has all week.

She hugs her firmly, _tightly_.

She hugs her the way she'd always used to, without holding anything back.

"No..." Akko whispers. "No, no, no, D-Diana... you've got it all wrong..."

Diana can't speak. She can't do anything more than cry as she hides her face in Akko's shoulder, no doubt ashamed about that, too. Akko rests her hands on Diana's back, over the area of her scar.

"Diana... no..." Sniffling, Akko tries to compose herself enough to speak. "L-Listen to me... Listen..."

She waits a moment, until Diana's quiet wails have grown quieter still. Akko eases herself back, but keeps her arms around her. She needs to look Diana in the eyes when she says this. She needs Diana to know she's speaking the absolute truth from the bottom of her heart.

" _Diana_..." she says. "You are... the _farthest_ thing from hideous. You couldn't be farther from it. You are _beautiful_ , and I love you... _so much_."

And Diana feels foolish.

Foolish for ever for a second considering Akko might respond any differently than this.

Foolish for thinking she might not love her anymore because of a scar.

Diana can only manage a whisper as she slumps into her arms:

"Th-Thank you..."

She cries for a while, until there aren't any tears left to shed. Akko holds her close, massaging her back in consoling circles, waiting until Diana's breathing slows. Akko leans back slowly and lies down with her now.

"You know..." she murmurs. "A-At first I... was scared that... I wouldn't be able to look at your scars. Not because I thought they were ugly. Never." She says it firmly, without stuttering, so Diana knows she's serious.

Akko continues. "I was scared because... because I thought seeing them would only ever remind me about... about what happened... b-because it was my fault... I-If I hadn't shot him first, h-he never would have tried to get revenge on me by hurting you... B-But now..."

Akko cuts off when a sob chokes her up. She shifts her position a little, and rests her head lightly over Diana's chest. She listens to her heartbeat – her _irregular_ heartbeat that will never be the same again.

Akko squeezes her eyes shut as stinging tears being running down.

"A-And your heart... B-Because of me, i-it'll never be... I-It's _my_ fault your heart is like this now, Diana..."

But when Akko is vulnerable, Diana knows she must be strong, as Akko always is for her.

Diana holds her close, one hand around the small of her back and the other around her shoulders. She cradles Akko's head closer against her collar and sighs.

"Akko... you are mistaken as well..." She pauses for breath, letting Akko listen. "My heart... is only beating _at all_ now... because of you."

It is Akko's turn to break down in her arms. Diana caresses her face, mapping patterns over her back and through her hair.

"Akko... do not blame yourself... for someone else's actions. It was not your responsibility to prevent this. It is not your _fault_."

Diana speaks in the same unfaltering voice Akko had used with her earlier, so she knows she means it.

Akko keeps crying. Harder and louder than Diana has ever been able to. She almost envies her for it; it sounds rather liberating.

Akko cries and cries, her tears soaking into Diana's blue nightgown and dampening her skin underneath.

All the while, she continues listening to Diana's heart. It thumps consistently beneath her ear. Akko's gotten so used to listening to it by now, it feels almost wrong to pull away.

But she does, if only for a moment, to look up into Diana's tearful eyes. Akko bites her lip to prevent it from trembling, then tries to finish her thought from earlier.

"I-I... was scared that... s-seeing your scars o-or hearing your heartbeat now would... would just remind me of the bad things..."

Akko turns her face into her shoulder to clear it a little. When she next looks down at Diana, it's with a wobbly smile.

"But that's not it, Diana. That's now how it is. I... I love your scars, a-and your jumpy heartbeat... because they're a part of you now. And I love everything about you. _Everything_."

In all her life, Diana never expected to hear such words. She'd never even considered the fact that those were words that _could_ be said to her.

A wave of emotion surges up in her stomach and through her chest, before something warm and soft curls up inside of her. She pulls Akko down to her lips and kisses her.

Deeply. Warmly. Lovingly.

She wants Akko to know how much she loves her. How much she's _always_ loved her, and how much she'll always _continue_ to love her.

Akko understands. And she wants Diana to understand the same things.

So she returns the kiss with a gentle fervor, again and again.

There is a slight taste of salt, a faint dampness from their tears being mixed in. But somehow, that just makes it all the more real. All the more emotional.

For a while, their hearts thrum together. Even when Diana's pulse gives the extra beat, Akko feels her own trying to match it.

When at last they part from the kiss, both girls are quiet. Smiling, they wipe away each other's tears and breathe together. Diana finally gets to say it back to her.

"I love you too, Akko."

They both realize now they've never said it enough before. They could lose each other at any given time, in a split second.

They'd never comprehended that before. They'd never _had_ to.

But now they know. And they aren't about to take anything for granted.

Especially not each other.

Akko brushes her nose against Diana's, then giggles softly.

"And now we have matching scars. I think that's pretty neat."

They share one last kiss, and tell each other again.

"I love you, Diana."

"I love you, Akko."

And the guilt is gone. Just gone.

Perhaps some day it might return, but not tonight.

And if it ever does, they'll help each other through it again and again, no matter how many times it takes to feel all right again.

Akko rests her head on Diana's chest once again. She closes her eyes and listens to the beautiful rhythm of her heartbeat – a heartbeat that can and will only ever be _Diana's_.

It's there when she falls asleep, and she knows it will still be there when she wakes.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, they now have matching scars! Because Akko got a scar on her back from the time when she jumped in front of Diana's spell.**

 **Also one minor-but-major detail: I always have Diana speak in formal language, rarely with contractions. When she offers gratitude, I will often have her say "You have my thanks" or something along those lines. But only in this chapter, when she's sobbing in Akko's arms, does she simply say "Thank you." It shows she is letting her guard down and not trying to put up appearances as much - she's just being honest.**

 **This chapters art can be found at : theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/** **159285965367**

 **Please review!**


	5. Acceptance

**Thanks so much to everyone who's kept up with this fic all the way through!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Acceptance

Diana grows stronger and stronger every day, and Akko helps her do it.

Soon, the white-haired witch is able to eat two full meals a day all on her own. Now that she's eating properly and able to walk, she's steadily regaining muscle. All she requires now is a pill in the morning and one at night, and Akko keeps her emergency inhaler close by at all times.

Diana is made to stay in the infirmary only for a while longer, simply as a precaution. But Akko can tell it won't be long now before they can both finally leave.

They spend just about every feasible second together. Though they can't use their wands or try to practice magic here, Diana verbally coaches Akko, giving her miniature lectures as a professor might to help her recall spells they'd learned in class half a month ago. They always find something to do or talk about.

But when times get quiet and fragile, it's easy for the grief of it all to come rushing back.

Diana will be overcome with remorse and humiliation for what happened – what she believes she _allowed_ to happen.

And Akko is always right there to remind her how beautiful she is, how strong she is, and how much she loves her. She'll kiss the center of her chest, where she knows exactly where the scar lies, and then do the same for her back.

And of course, Akko is often consumed by guilt, because she always ends up blaming herself for it all.

When that happens, Diana reminds her it wasn't her fault, and holds her close.

It doesn't take long for one of them to recognize even the slightest signs of the other's discomfort or misgivings. Whenever they sense that weight in the atmosphere, they do everything they can to prevent tears from falling, or stop them if they've already begun.

After all, the embraces and the kisses they share have more effects than any spell ever could.

* * *

Akko and Diana have just finished eating breakfast this morning.

Akko is in the middle of suggesting a walk over to go sit by the window so Diana can breathe in some fresh air. But before they can get up, their nurse comes in with a smile on her face.

"Miss Kagari, Miss Cavendish. Do you think you will be able to handle some visitors?"

Both witches share a shocked glance with one another, then reply simultaneously.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, of course."

With a nod, Nurse Isabella takes her leave.

Akko clings to Diana's hand, her chestnut eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"I didn't know they were letting everyone come back yet!"

The thought of seeing their teammates again delights them both.

However, the person who enters isn't quite who they expected. But they certainly aren't opposed to seeing her.

Akko blurts out her name gleefully.

"Ursula Sensei!"

The woman smiles kindly and waits at the spot where the curtains have been drawn back.

"May I?" she inquires.

Diana straightens up, slightly nervous at the prospect of being seen this way by one of her superiors.

"Please."

Professor Ursula makes her way toward them both where they're sitting in bed together. Akko can't stop her jaw from dropping and a swell of emotions from rushing up behind her eyes.

Their professor pauses right at their bedside, and it's difficult for her to stop herself from reaching out to them.

"It's so good to see you, girls."

But to her surprise and delight, Akko does what Ursula herself couldn't. She leans up and throws her arms around her shoulders, wailing like a child.

"S-Senseeeii..."

Ursula smiles and doesn't hold herself back any longer. She embraces her student gently.

"I'm glad you've made a full recovery, Akko."

After a moment, Akko pulls away, still smiling and crying. One glance at Diana tells her she wants what Akko had just had, but doesn't know how to go about expressing that. Akko helps by giving her an encouraging nudge. She slides off the bed for a moment so Professor Ursula can lean down more easily and wrap Diana in her arms.

The embrace is extremely light – cautious – as Ursula doesn't know how much force Diana can handle.

But she's been so worried about her. All of the staff have. Ursula is so relieved she'll be able to tell her colleagues of the good news.

All her life, Diana has refrained from crying in front of figures of authority. She knows it's unbecoming, and in some cases, could be considered insolent or childish.

But she doesn't feel that pressure with Professor Ursula.

Diana weeps freely in her arms. Ursula sighs in relief, patting her student's hair ever so gently. The sight of their embrace makes Akko emotional all over again.

After a few moments, all three of them ease back and compose themselves. Akko crawls back into bed and puts her arm around Diana. Professor Ursula removes her glasses briefly to wipe her eyes.

"My apologies, girls. This isn't how a professor should be acting."

"We don't mind," Akko reassures her. The woman smiles.

"Thank you." With that, her eyes narrow just a little, and her expression becomes just a bit more serious. "Would you both care... to know what happened?" She looks mainly to Diana. "I understand it might bring up some awful memories for you, but I think you have the right to know if you'd like."

Akko looks to Diana as well. She feels her tense up a little bit, but her answer is firm.

"Yes, please. I would like to know."

Ursula nods.

"Very well then."

She tells them how the Luna Nova staff had chased the sorcerer away. He had already been injured thanks to Akko's prior attack, and Diana's more recent magic. Thusly weakened, he had fled in face of even more powerful witches.

Though she expresses fears that he might one day return, she knows it won't be any time soon.

For over a week now, the staff have been securing Luna Nova's grounds until they were sure everything was completely safe.

"As such," she concludes presently. "Luna Nova will be opening its doors back up to its students very soon. Isabella Sensei tells me you both should be able to attend classes again before very much longer."

And it's such a relief for them to hear this news.

For weeks, all they've known is this room, quiet days full of uncertainty of whether or not something bad might happen, fearful of Diana suddenly relapsing.

But now, they're able to consider going back to the way things used to be.

Back to lively, fun-filled classes with their friends.

Back to flying brooms and going into town.

Back to _normal_.

Of course, Diana will need to take things slowly. But Akko plans to help her through everything she possibly can. And if the students are being invited back, she knows Hannah and Barbara will be able to look after Diana when she can't do it herself.

Both girls visibly brighten up at the thought of going back to classes and seeing their friends and professors again. Ursula is glad to leave them each with a pat on the head.

"Rest up, and get better soon," she says. "And I look forward to seeing you both in class once you're up for it. I'll send in the others on my way out."

Akko waves and calls out after her.

"Thank you, Sensei! Wait, others...?" She tilts her head in confusion, but it doesn't last long.

Only seconds later, four more visitors enter the room.

Four more very, very familiar visitors.

Akko's jaw dangles open at the sight of her teammates. Likewise, Diana covers her mouth with her hands, eye wide in surprise.

Akko all but jumps off the bed and rushes to her friends, already crying long before she crashes into them.

"Lotteee! Sucyyy!"

"A-Akko!" Lotte cries out for her in the utmost relief and delight, and hugs her back full-force. Not even Sucy can stop herself from putting an arm around Akko's back.

Lotte and Akko let out their voices as they cry uncontrollably, while Sucy closes her eye and enjoys the feeling of having _both_ of them by her side once again.

Meanwhile, Diana sits alone on the bed, her eyes unblinking as her own teammates timidly tip-toe in.

As usual, Hannah and Barbara are clinging to one another, holding hands tightly. They hadn't been sure what kind of state they might find Diana in.

But the second they see her, sitting up in bed, looking the same as she ever has - albeit a bit paler and more shocked than they've ever known her to be - their knees begin to buckle. They have to use each other for support, and it's a miracle they don't both collapse right then and there.

Their voices are softer than ever before as they whimper her name in unison.

"D...Diana...?"

They'd heard about what had happened to her. Everyone had. She'd been hurt _so_ badly, worse than anything even their most experienced professors had ever seen.

The rumors were that she'd actually _died_ for a brief time. _._.

But now...

Now she's alive.

She's all right.

They stand there like a pair of frightened deer, wanting to run to her, but also not knowing how much she's able to handle.

But Diana's missed them both far too much to allow them to keep their distance any longer than this. She lifts her arms and opens them invitingly. Her eyes beg the others to do what they've been longing to do all this time.

Hannah and Barbara can't run quickly enough.

They all but throw themselves into her arms, clinging to her like they so often used to do.

Before, they'd only ever hugged her like this out of fear.

But now, it's simply relief.

They caterwaul without holding anything back, their shrill voices wailing out her name over and over.

"D-Dianaaaa!"

"We were... so worried!"

Diana puts an arm around each of them and holds them close.

"I have.. missed you both," she murmurs. "I am... _very_ glad to see you again, Hannah, Barbara..."

When she says their names, they only cry harder, their voices rising up to combat Akko's and Lotte's as well.

The entire room is filled by the sounds of crying for several long, emotional moments.

By the time Akko has composed herself enough to lead Lotte and Sucy to Diana's side, Hannah and Barbara have stood once again.

Then, in a peculiar, but not unpleasant gesture, the four of them swap places.

Lotte and Sucy stand beside Diana, both wearing smiles. Lotte wipes her eyes from beneath her glasses and speaks to her politely.

"I'm so glad to see you're doing well, Diana."

For fear of being too blunt, Sucy says nothing, but simply nods in agreement to the statement.

Diana dips her head.

"Your concern is very much appreciated."

But perhaps even more surprising than that is when Hannah and Barbara turn to Akko and hug her as well. Baffled, Akko nearly falls down.

"W-Waaaah-?"

"You saved her," Hannah murmurs.

"Thank you," Barbara finishes.

And despite her shock, Akko soon smiles, and even hugs them back.

Once they have all calmed down, the six of them settle around Diana. Akko is fine with letting Hannah and Barbara cling to either of Diana's sides for now, because it gives her the chance to be close to Lotte and Sucy.

Diana tells them about her successful recovery, though she leaves out all of the unnecessary or otherwise private details. They all share news about when the school is going to reopen and classes will commence.

"It should be next week," Lotte says. "You two might not be discharged by then though, so we'll take notes for you."

Hannah and Barbara agree.

"I appreciate the offer," Diana tells them. "However, I hope to be back in class on the first day alongside the rest of you."

Her teammates whimper.

"E-Even so..."

"Like, don't push yourself."

"Don't worry!" Akko declares. "I'll make sure she doesn't!"

It's at this point Lotte turns to Sucy and whispers to her.

"Sucy, could you go get that?"

"Oh, that thing, huh? Sure."

Akko watches her friend glide back across the room and briefly out of sight. When she returns a second later, she's holding a pink box in her hands. She passes it off to Lotte, who thanks her with a smile. Lotte then turns and gives it to Akko.

"Here! Sucy and I met up in town before coming back here to visit. We both felt bad about not sending you a gift earlier, so enjoy it!"

Akko's eyes begin to water again.

"R-Really? Y-You guuuys!" She throws her arms around them again, nearly dropping the box in the process.

"C-Careful!" Lotte squeaks. "It's a cake."

"Cake?! Seriously?!"

Diana watches fondly as Akko opens up the little box to reveal a red-velvet cake.

These past few weeks - and whenever they're alone - Diana sees a very different side of Akko, one that is much quieter, and more tender.

But she can't help but smile at seeing this side of her again, too. While she appreciates and adores Akko's softer side, she's also missed the energetic, exuberant girl she'd fallen in love with.

She's only snapped out of her little reverie when she feels a tug on each of her arms.

"Speaking of gifts," Hannah mumbles.

"D-Did you get the one we sent?" Barbara frets.

Diana smiles and directs their attention to the table on the other side of the bed. They'd been so focused on her all this time they hadn't even noticed the vase there.

"It is lovely," Diana murmurs. "And the aroma of the flowers certainly makes it easier to breathe. Thank you, girls."

She hugs them both again, and they whimper happily in her arms.

By the time Akko has opened her cake box, Lotte has drawn her wand and provided six plates and six forks. They each take a piece, though everyone – even Akko – agrees to give the biggest slice to Diana.

Akko pulls up her usual chair for Lotte to sit in, while Akko herself sits on the floor with Sucy to eat. Hannah and Barbara stand behind them as they enjoy their cake.

For the rest of the afternoon, the room is filled with laughter and chatter. The atmosphere is light and content, providing a sense of normalcy and comfort for all of them.

By the time they've finished their cake, Lotte makes a small announcement.

"I think it's time for us to go." She pulls Akko up into one last hug. "Sucy and I will be back in the dorm room starting tonight."

Sucy slides in and pats Akko's back.

"Come back when you're ready."

Akko nods, trying not to blubber too much.

"Okay... I won't make you guys wait too long. I'll be back soon!"

"We'll be waiting," Lotte murmurs.

Nearby, Hannah and Barbara twitter fretfully over Diana.

"Th-There's no rush for you to get out of here," Hannah reminds her.

"Y-Yeah! Like don't push yourself, okay?" Barbara adds.

Diana brings them both close for one last embrace.

"I will be fine. You girls have my thanks. I will be back as soon as I can."

They savor the last hug with her for now before pulling back, then get to wiping one another's tears.

Lotte dutifully collects all of the plastic plates to throw everything away. They all wish one another well before Lotte, Sucy, Hannah, and Barbara take their leave.

Once they are alone again, Akko helps Diana out of bed and kisses her cheek. They each take turns in the bathroom, washing up and changing clothes for the night.

They lie down together that night and hold one another, gently playing through each other's hair and peppering light kisses wherever they can.

Seeing their teammates again has made them both ache for their company once more.

But they're both still content to enjoy this time alone together.

Akko pushes herself up a little bit to kiss Diana's lips; even though they've both brushed their teeth, there's still a faint sweetness and taste of sugar there. They both prefer that to salt.

"Night, Diana," Akko whispers. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Akko. I love you, as well."

Diana coaxes her down, and Akko eagerly takes up her favorite position, lying her head over Diana's pulse. Diana strokes up and down Akko's back, tracing the spot where she knows the scar she herself had accidentally inflicted to be. Likewise, Akko nestles close to the scar on Diana's chest, to listen to her favorite sound in the world.

They might both still blame themselves for the other's injuries.

But now, at least they can accept those things, and appreciate the beauty of them, the newfound strength they represent.

Now, Akko truly loves the extra little thump in Diana's heartbeat. She can't listen to it enough.

She can tell by Diana's deep breathing that she's fallen asleep already.

Akko stays awake for as long as she can now and just listens to that rhythm until she falls asleep.

* * *

It's not long after that.

A few mornings later, Nurse Isabella brings them each a familiar set of clean, neatly-folded clothes. The girls recognize them instantly as their own uniforms.

Diana is officially discharged that morning. Akko hugs her and cries for an undetermined amount of time.

This liberation, this elation, this catharsis...

It can only be experienced by the two of them, after all they've been through.

After eating one last meal here together, they both get dressed.

The second Diana steps out of the bathroom, and Akko sees her back in her uniform rather than hospital robes, she can't help but hug her all over again, as tightly as she can.

They thank Nurse Isabella for everything. She gives Diana a bottle of pills that she'll need to take for a while longer, which Diana puts securely into her skirt pocket. The woman also tells her she will be contacting Diana regularly for a basic weekly checkup, to which Diana nods.

After that, the nurse wishes them well and sends them off.

And for the first time in nearly a month, Akko and Diana face the exit door.

Beyond it are so many things, so many people.

Friends and teammates who will cry and smile once they see them again.

Professors who won't be able to stop themselves from hugging them.

Magic lessons they have yet to experience, broom rides they have yet to go on, afternoon walks they have yet to enjoy.

All of it, and more, is waiting for them.

Akko squeezes Diana's hand. Her fingers brush against the pulse in her wrist, counting the beats until it gives its trademark little jump.

Akko gulps audibly and flashes her a glance.

"You ready?"

Diana meets her gaze with calm, confident eyes.

"More than ever."

There is so much yet to come.

So Akko and Diana interlock their fingers and step toward it.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N: And from here on, there are tons more Years Later AU events to take place! Neon and I will continue expanding and exploring those things, so keep an eye out!**

 **The art for this chapter can be found at : theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/** **159550567352**

 **Thanks again so much to everyone who has read!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
